Sorcerers of Sacor & Transformers - Mecha Sorcerer
by TheAzureDragoness
Summary: Transformers does not in any way belong to me, it has the full copyright of Paramount and Hasbro (I do not own it or related content). I do however own the Sorcerers of Sacor series and related characters and content including Shannon's Mechanical form. Sorcerers are creatures with multiple forms; one of a human and one as a dragon. Enjoy :) Reviews/Requests are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

The blue dragoness was unarmoured, on her own. She looked upon a civilisation of Mechanisms. The robotic giants were oblivious to her presence. She slowly stepped forward and disturbed a small mound of stones. "Did you hear that?" One of the giants asked. She was invisible. But for how long she could hold the spell, she didn't know.

One of the giants put down his helm and could see her heat signature. He did not say a word. He just gazed at the dragoness. She froze; after all, she was to make first contact once she had a clear understanding of them. She panicked and jumped to get away, the giant who could see her had caught her. She squirmed in his grasp. Grown tired and helpless she fell limp, using the remainder of her energy to sustain the now useless spell. She then realised that the giant's hold of her was gentle yet firm. Another giant looked at him. "Optimus, what is it?" It asked in a prominently male voice.

The giant, given the identity of Optimus, spoke to address the dragoness in his grasp. "It is okay," he said, stroking the dragoness with the back of a finger. Shannon dropped the spell and stared at the ground. She felt the firm grasp relax, which allowed her to lean against the servo. She then realised that the giants weren't as 'giant' as she thought they were. She was around 3/4 of the one that held her. A younger yellow and black one came over and stroked under the dragoness' chin. Only she was the same size of this one and the other two. His blue optics stared at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm exhausted" she replied. The larger one named Optimus placed her on the ground. "Bumblebee, look after this femme while the rest of us are elsewhere" he said. The younger one beeped in acknowledged. He stroked a servo down the sleeping dragoness. "I'll look after you," he said whirring his engine in excitement of given the duty to protect this mesmerising creature. He had never seen anything like her. He searched for 'large winged lizard' on Google and found many accounts of the creatures.

"Dragons, a race of large winged lizards that are depicted in mythology" he said to himself. He found the Oxford dictionary website and searched for 'mythology'. He glanced at the dragoness, who was now laid on her side. "Mythology: a story or folklore that is rumoured but does not exist" he continued. The dragoness stretched and woke up, and immediately bolted upright. She walked very close to him, inspecting the engineering behind this robot. Bumblebee shifted slightly. "Who controls you, manoeuvres you?" She asked eyeing a servo.

"I control myself, and Dragon Femme, you're not real," he said. She chuckled and he described the likeness to that of humans. She then realised that she had made him feel uncomfortable, as she had looked him over as a machine. She transformed into a human and walked back over to him.

"You have more than one form?" He asked.

"Yes, I am not a dragon, even though they exist. I am much more advanced than them, I am a Sorcerer" she replied, "I have two forms." She looked at him in wonder.

"-I have an alternative form" Bumblebee said. Shannon gave him a look of genuine interest. He transformed into his alternate form: a yellow Camaro. She looked him over accidentally and he reverted to his bipedal form.

Bumblebee then proceeded to give her a short summary of his race.

**A/N sorry for butting in ._. Nevertheless, I thought that you guys would want me to get straight to the story instead of rambling on about the back-story. About 90% of you guys wouldn't be reading a transformers crossover otherwise :)**

**"I will now allow you to bask in my story" **

**~ Me**

He glanced at her expectantly. She took the hint. "I am from Sacor, the Sorcerer home world, but born on Avalaria. I am the Empress of the Rebellion Empire, after taking over from our former leader. My Dragon form goes by the name of Shannon, my human form by the same name followed by Higgins. Most civilians of the Empire refer to me as Empress Shannon" she told him the most dulled and fluffy version of the Rebellion's long history. She then proceeded to look around before staring at Bumblebee in confusion as he held his servo in front of her. He smiled at her confusion. "Climb on" he said. She did so and he assisted onto his right shoulder. She sat, subconsciously eyeing the engineering behind this Autobot. She heard the subtle sounds of engines before noticing that some vehicles arrived. They each took their bipedal form and looked around. "Where's the femme?" A black bot asked. I saluted them.

"Hello" I greeted. He was stunned and pointed an arm at her, no not an arm, but a loaded gun integrated into his arm. I smiled. "I was going to thank you for not killing me" Shannon continued. He put his arm down when Optimus shot a glance at him. "I thought that you'd take to it better. You know, transforming and switching forms. Bumblebee did" she said as she felt the Autobot shiver slightly underneath her.

Optimus held out a servo for her to step on. She stepped on and found it surprisingly easy to balance; she was much smaller in Human form. "Optimus, I'm presuming. I shall repeat the story that I gave your companion" she said before repeating the back-story of herself to the leader of the Autobots.

"Very well, we've got no missions as of yet. I think you'd call it free time, you ought to integrate yourself here as you wish to stay. Although Ratchet will want to speak with you at some point" he said. Shannon nodded and she jumped off his hand, using her wings to steady the landing. The Autobots watched in awe before resuming their own duties. The Sorceress then became restless.

She walked over to the black Autobot that had freaked out on her earlier. He glanced at her and he gestured for her to sit down on his pede. She did and looked up at him. "Hi" she said simply.

"The name's Ironhide and I was kinda spooked earlier. I am a weapons specialist if that interests you" he said. I took out by azure blade.

"Part of my life essence is integrated into the steel" I said showing it to him. He looked deeply interested until someone shouted. "Shannon I would appreciate it if 'at one point' meant now" a green Autobot said at a doorway. I saluted to Ironhide and walked away, putting the sword away. The Autobot watched me as I walked into a room; it had a large table in the middle with an opened curtain around it. "I'm assuming that you're Ratchet" she said.

"Yes, a medic" he replied. I glanced at Bumblebee who had walked in. He stayed to the side while she explained the similarities between human anatomy and Sorcerer Anatomy. Ratchet then proceeded to give her a medical check. Bumblebee watched as Shannon transformed into a dragon for Ratchet to observe and check the second form. He sat next to her. "I'm bored" she muttered.

Ratchet grumbled about how the check had to be done. Shannon looked into Bumblebee's blue optics and found herself staring, as the mech had also found him doing. Ratchet was examining her wings, opening and closing the fingers. He also measured the wingspan and her tail for his records. He realised that the younger mech and the dragoness were currently unavailable and left them alone. "Can I call you 'Bee'?" she asked. He nodded. The dragoness had thought that a friendship with any of them was impossible. She thought wrong.

The next day she was presented the concept of 'holoforms' a device that was used to make said 'holoforms' of the Autobot that possessed the device. Each Autobot had one; Shannon had to get used to the Autobots being present, in alt form or bipedal form, while a holoform (as a human) represented the same bot.

The days that followed built together a routine. Shannon would teach Ironhide's holoform the art of fencing, while he taught her about the creation of various weapons. Her time with Ratchet consisted of learning about Autobot anatomy whist she told him of the Sorcerer biology.

Then she would sit outside of the warehouse on Optimus Prime's shoulder, as a human. They would tell each other about the history of their races. A few leadership tactics would be shared. "I was meant to become a Guardian" she said smiling, "but instead I got myself caught up with the Rebellion, successed their leader, and ended up as their Empress".

"Bumblebee was a Guardian, a protector" the Prime said.

"I'd never get to be that sort of Guardian; I was to represent all the elemental abilities. Thanks to the fact that I am one of very few who wield them all except Darkness, I even created my own element; Blue Fire" she said, "why isn't Bee a protector anymore". The prime smiled at her use of Bumblebee's new pet name.

"The human he protected decided to move on with his own life" Optimus said. Shannon looked back to the warehouse and saw Bee walk over to them. She looked at Optimus who nodded. She flew to the ground and turned into a dragon. Unexpectedly, the prime watched the younger Autobot and dragoness greet each other. "You're getting on well. I'm glad that you get along, out of curiosity Shannon, how old are you?" The prime asked.

"26 Earth years" she replied.

"Same as Bumblebee, no wonder that you get along so well" he said. The Sorceress glanced at the road, Bee transformed. "Be back before sundown" Optimus called as Bee sped off with the dragoness in close pursuit. Ironhide stood next to the prime. "Sparklings" he said, referring to the young bot and dragon that had taken off. The black mech watched until the two were out of sight. "They're a handful. Bumblebee matured before the femme arrived, now he acts like the sparkling that he should be" he continued. Optimus looked at his friend.

"Ironhide, I've found out that they're the same age" the prime said.

"-oh" was Ironhide's response before Ratchet came to see what had brought the weapons specialist outside.

"What brings you all out here, it's kind of lonely inside-" he started.

"Bumblebee and Shannon have gone out. Racing by the looks of it" Optimus said.

"And we've been informed that they're the same age" Ironhide added. Ratchet sighed.

"They're young. Let them be for now. The Sorceress confides in me and I'll talk to her later" the medic replied before the three Autobots walked into the building.

Meanwhile Shannon was racing Bee in alt form. They made and sustained a telepathic connection, well half telepathy and half-electronic signal. "Let's stop down there" she suggested. He came to a stop and the dragoness landed, resting her head on his bonnet. His engine hummed, tickling her jaw. She transformed into a human and lay on the bonnet, looking at the sunset. She got bored and ghosted patterns on the sleek metal beneath her. She felt Bee's engine hum again. "It's about to get dark, we should go" he suggested. She stretched out over the metal and it came warm to the touch. "Optimus won't mind if we're a bit late" she whispered. Bee's holoform got out of his alt mode.

"No, he won't mind. But Ironhide will have your hide and Ratchet will use me as a spare parts exchange" he explained, "now get in." Shannon slid off the bonnet slowly.

She stretched her arms, "You're a bit forceful today" she said sarcastically. His holoform dissipated, and then Bee's driver side door opened. She got in and watched the dashboard. She noticed a pair of holes that glowed between the tachometer and the speedometer; she assumed that they were his way of monitoring inside.

"We're nearly back, sun's down. And equals certain telling off" he said through the radio. The Sorceress put her hand on the wheel gently.

"You worry too much, we're not sparklings" she said. Bee's steady drive became hesitant for a moment, and then passed. "Out of interest what are young Sorcerers called?" He asked, Shannon realised that he had involuntarily chuckled, causing the hesitation.

"Hatchlings" she said. He slowed, knowing that their arrival would trigger a telling off.

"Do Sorcerers hatch from eggs then?" He asked.

"Yes. They hatch in either form, dragon or human" she replied. Bee slowly pulled into the warehouse and Shannon got out. Shannon crept towards her room, with Bee's alt form in tow.

"Where do you think you're going" Optimus said, scaring both youngsters. The Sorceress turned herself invisible while Bee froze in place. The elder Autobot sighed. "Shannon, show yourself" he said, as the Sorceress allowed herself to be seen. The young Autobot transformed into his bipedal form. "I said clearly that you were to be back **before sundown**" the prime said. The younger ones knew that they were in trouble when Ironhide and Ratchet came in. Bee looked a bit scared, "frag" he said to himself.

"Mind your language" Optimus shot at him. To their surprise, Ironhide wasn't too mad at them. Shannon turned into a dragon to compensate for the size difference. Instead of being enraged, he seemed to be calm. Ratchet decided to step forward. "If anything happened to you two... Shannon do you realise that I don't know enough about Sorcerers to treat you" he said, frustrated.

"The Sorceress is more than capable of defending herself" Ironhide said, the reason for calmness was the fact that he knew that she could fight. Ratchet calmed. He pointed to Shannon, "you, come with me" he said. She complained and grumbled off followed by Ratchet to the med bay. The prime looked at Bee.

"You're lucky no 'cons snuck up on you" he said. Bee decided to go to his room, and recharge.

Shannon lay on the medical table, and then her stomach rumbled. Ratchet sat on the table in the half circle made by the dragoness. "Any preferences?" He asked.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Food preferences, I'll take you out to get some. Cybertronians take in energy by the means of Energon" he said.

**A/N sorry for the minor edit. I will make it up to you. Just assume that Ratchet upgraded himself. Oh and no innuendo intended :)**

Shannon trotted outside with Ratchet behind. He transformed into his alternate form; a sleek green car, previously a similarly coloured ambulance responder. The passenger door opened, Shannon got in and noticed Ratchet's holoform behind the wheel. "We ought to look as natural as possible" he said, he started to drive off.

"Why, I can graze as a dragon" she said. The medic shot her a warning glance.

"That won't do your health any good, I've got some money and you're going to get a meal" he said. He left his alternate form in the restaurant car park and the two walked in. Shannon read the menu.

"Can you not" she said. He looked at her as if he had been wrongly accused.

She held her head down, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You may be involuntarily intimidating me to choose a meal that's the best for my health" she explained, he smiled. After five minutes of debating, the meal came to the table. Ratchet looked out of the window while she ate. "Shannon, there is something that I should talk to you about" he said. The tension rose. She thought hard about the possibility of another telling off. Then something in his voice hinted at something that would be personal. Either that or the medic clearly couldn't hide his 'doctor-patient' confidentiality voice. She stared into his emerald eyes in acknowledgement.

A waiter came over, "can I get something for you and your partner? Flowers or a candle perhaps" he offered.

"You must be mistaken my good sir. This is a friend of mine" Ratchet replied. The waiter leaned between us.

"You're here at the last orders, and have a table for two" he replied, then leaning closer to me, "I've seen this a million times. It's blatantly obvious that he likes you." The waiter left and Ratchet looked stunned. Shannon decided to test the theory.

"Ratchet..." she said, letting his name roll of her tongue. She had finished the meal. His gaze met hers. "Surely I'm not that bad" she said smiling, she had a chance to play a game.

"No it's not that- it's- just his attitude that stunned me" he said. They stood and left.

Ratchet dissipated his holoform as soon as they left the city. Inside Ratchet was warm, almost so that the Sorceress was struggling to stay awake. They reached their destination and it was their turn to sneak in. They walked down a corridor, their dorms only next to each other. "Ratchet, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. The Autobot looked at the Sorceress, now in dragon form.

"You seem to be good friends with Bumblebee" he said, ushering her in his dorm. They sat on his berth. "Well more than close, I wanted to prove my theory" he said, servo nervously pressed against the back of his neck. The dragoness looked at the floor before returning her gaze at the Autobot. "You are asking for whom I am interested in. Am I correct?" She said. He nodded swiftly. She inhaled deeply.

"I am close friends with him. That is all" she said; glad to get it off her chest. The silence was loud and thick. She became troubled. "Are you okay Sorceress, you look like there is something big on your mind. You may sleep here if you wish" he said, a nervous tone caught his voice. She agreed and curled up on the floor next to the berth.

The Sorceress woke and saw Ratchet, still in recharge. She took it as an opportunity to have some time to herself. Smothering herself in Shadow Fire, she began to leap through the outside wall. She yelped when she was dragged back in by her tail. She lay in a heap on the floor, her wings draped over her. "Morning" she said painfully. The doctor observed the heap of Sorcerer on the floor.

"Get up, I'm sure you like being in trouble" Ratchet said. She groaned, standing up.

"Ironhide said that I am **more than capable**_** of defending myself" she whined.**_

"You sound more like a sparkling everyday" he said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorcerers of Sacor &amp; Transformers: Mecha!Sorcerer**

**Author's notes:**

**General notes:**

Here I am again! Another experimental story.

I normally get these ideas by randomly picking a fandom, of something I have read/seen before, and I read a few stories by my fellow writers (a big shout out to all you amazing guys!).

Shannon's (my oc) mechanical form was a dead idea that started years ago. I decided to resurrect it and found the Transformers fandom. By what I have read, their fandom tends to use specialist vocabulary. I bet it's a good job that I enjoy Physics and Computer Science :)

I hope you like whatever I come out with in this one. Now for the disclaimer:

Transformers does not in any way belong to me, it has the full copyright of Paramount and Hasbro (I do not own it or related content).

I do however own the Sorcerers of Sacor series and related characters and content (including Shannon's Mechanical form).

**Chapter 2:**

"I'm not a sparkling, or a hatchling. Why were you asking me about my friendship with Bee?" she said sitting on Ratchet's berth. He chuckled.

"You're changing the subject-" he started.

"No, I ended the subject** before changing it" she corrected. He sighed. **

"Very well, when you left with Bumblebee yesterday Ironhide had an idea. Optimus found out that you two are the same age, I kind of 'jumped the gun' as you would say," he said. She transformed into a human and Ratchet helped her on his shoulder. She sat and looked at him. "You jumped the gun? Surely that's not all. You sounded more personal than that," she said trying to explain her point. He looked at her, his head was close to her, the room was too silent; savour the steady sound of Ratchets vents and Shannon's breath. He smiled. "We ought to get to the others, knowing Bumblebee he'd have tried to be the one to wake his friend. If we leave any later then they will talk," he said.

Ratchet walked out of the dorm and entered the main room. The trio of Autobots were doing their own thing as usual, until the medic arrived with the Sorceress sat on his shoulder. Ironhide smiled at them, Optimus glanced at them intently at the two while Bee... just stared at his friend.

Shannon could feel an uncomfortable mood in the room. Ratchet shifted uneasily. "May I ask about your whereabouts since last night?" Optimus asked, "Shannon I saw you until you were called into the med bay. This morning you were not in your dorm."

"Permission to add some information" Bee said, smiling at his friend. What was he doing, after all the duo had a tendency to get 'one up on each other'. "Permission granted" Optimus replied.

"Shannon was in the building this morning," Bee said. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"How can you be sure?" the prime asked.

"I heard a yelp this morning, I knew it was Shannon and I went to next door to her dorm. She wasn't there. I walked along the corridor and heard her talking in Ratchet's dorm," Bee said smiling. This was that 'one up'. Ironhide smiled at the two uneasy beings at one side.

"Was that so?" The black Autobot asked. The green medic looked as professional as he could.

"I had my reasons," he said. The other Autobots weren't buying the story. The Sorceress put her hand against Ratchet's metal shoulder. "He took me out so that I could eat. Bee, he asked about our friendship. I then spent the night in his dorm. The yelp was involuntary," she explained. Ironhide's smile widened.

"I knew that one day you'd end up in his dorm," he said.

"I curled up as a dragon on the floor," she said in deviancy.

"It's obvious," Optimus said. Shannon spread her wings and flew to the ground. She turned into a dragon. Ratchet looked at the ground, "I'll go for a walk." He left and Ironhide turned his attention to the Sorceress.

He sat on the floor and gestured for her to sit next to him. Optimus sat on a container. "How do you feel?" Ironhide asked. The dragoness raised her head to be in line with the weapons specialist. "How do you mean" she said.

"You know what I mean. Can't you see how nervous he got? He walked out before his processor overclocked" Ironhide continued. The dragoness smiled. Her heart skipped a beat... or two.

"I... I like him. No it's more than that," she said. Ironhide put a servo on her shoulder.

"Go and tell him. Reignite his spark," he said. She jumped up and ran out of the building, leaving three Autobots hoping for her success. She flew silently, thinking that it would be easy to find an Autobot in the daylight. She landed; she had not seen him since he left the warehouse building. She walked to a nearby lake and drank. She had taken her share and laid at the water's edge. Her head lay on the soil and listened to the world around her. She must have lain for hours; the sun began to descend in the sky. Her ears pricked up at a slight sound. She looked; it was only a bird. Where could the mech have gone?

Shannon stood and walked into the forest. She was walking through green surroundings, looking for a green mech. She waved her tail restlessly. It was getting close to the sunset. She sighed, unaware of the optics that watched her. "Where are you?" She whispered to herself. The hidden figure watched her. She laid her head on the ground. "Come out please, I... I-" she said, "I like you, no more than that, I _**love you.**_"

The figure stepped into the clearing. "Did you mean that" the figure said. Shannon jumped up and stood in front of the mech. She reared on her hind legs so she was the same height as him. "Ratchet, of course I meant it" she said.

"And I love you too with all my spark" he said embracing the dragoness. She placed her front paws on his shoulders. Her neck was arched so that her forehead rested on his. It began to rain and she pressed her snout against Ratchet's faceplate. She got back down and they walked back to the warehouse.

Bee sat in apprehension. "They could come back angry or madly in love" he said. Ironhide smiled.

"I know those two, they are really interested in each other, I bet the latter," he said. Optimus looked at the fading daylight.

"We'll have to wait until they get back," he said. Ironhide sniggered.

"Ratchet and Shannon are eccentric beings. I bet we won't see them back till tomorrow, I don't think Ratchet will come back exhausted" he said.

"Ironhide, I doubt that the two will do that. Ratchet will wait" Optimus said.

The Autobots stopped and watched the two as they entered the building. "How did it go?" Bee asked. Shannon reared again and pressed a kiss on Ratchet's lips. He melded himself into it. "You two are dismissed" Optimus said to the new couple. This time it was Ratchet to get in the Sorceress' dorm.

"I've got something to show you," she said, looking under her berth. Ratchet's faceplate heated again. She dragged a blue and gold metallic helmet out and displayed it to him. "It has its own sight-controlled interface-" she began. He sat on the edge of the berth. She hadn't picked up all aspects of the Cybertronian language. She placed it back where she found it. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Interface is a Cybertronian word. The Human equivalent is 'intercourse'" he said. She got on the berth next to him and nuzzled him. He stroked a servo down her back. The dragoness laid on her back, wings spread either side of her and tail curled, brushing Ratchet's thigh as she did. She waited patiently for the mech to make a move.

Ironhide was walking back to the main room, past the dragoness' dorm. He paused and listened. He heard the two say each other's name. Then he heard the word 'sparklings' escape Shannon's breath. The weapons specialist smiled and silently walked on his way. He entered the main room and looked amused. He sat examining weapons for possible improvements. Optimus and Bee thought that it was odd for the black mech to be smiling to himself. "What's on your mind?" The prime asked.

Ratchet and Shannon came back into the main room. Ironhide smiled at them. "You're back so soon? Do you need anything?" Optimus asked.

"Anything to announce?" Ironhide asked.

"Other than that we are a couple, I thought that was a bit obvious" Shannon replied.

"No that's not it. Will that happy announcement come tomorrow?" Ironhide asked again. She knew what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked. Optimus and Bee listened intently. Ironhide smiled.

"I heard you two interfacing" he said. The entire room became silent. "You weren't exactly quiet" he continued. Another silence. Optimus turned his attention to the couple.

"Ratchet, you realise that you will only spend a short time of your existence with her" he said. Ratchet nodded sadly.

"Why how long are Cybertronians known to live for?" She asked. Ratchet's optics gave away the pain that he felt.

"One of us died of old age, at 6 million years old" he said. Shannon smiled.

"Sorcerers are biologically immortal, if we aren't killed beforehand. We have no known maximum lifespan. Those sorts of ages, even to the 6 million mark, have been recorded. For example the Sorceress Purpura is around that age" she said, "it is I who is more likely to outlive you. For elder Sorcerers call me a hatchling because of my age, when I am of adult age". She stared at Ratchet. He gave in.

"I'm 56 Earth years old. Happy" he said. She transformed into a human and Ratchet let her on his shoulder. "I'm happy, we have plenty of time together. That's assuming that I don't do anything to endanger my life" she said, pressing a light kiss on Ratchet's faceplate.

**A/N time skip guys. About a month later. See ya all later in the chapter :)**

The group sat on crates, in an improvised circle. "So why is this Dragon a threat per se?" The prime asked, directing the question to the Sorceress that sat on Ratchet's shoulder. "This Dragoness is very powerful, and depends on her telepathic manipulation ability. She is a psychopath. If there is an individual, or even an entire race, that is rumoured to be better than her then she will use her ability to wield an army to drive them to extinction" she said, "I'm sure that she's no threat. I've held her off for the best part of my life. She wears trophies of death". The Autobots weren't surprised at her sarcastic comments.

"Trophies, such as" Optimus said to lead the conversation.

"Such as a collection of scales, each from the last specimen she killed in each species she has murdered. The first tri breed was born before I, he was half elemental and a quarter light and purple. He was murdered as a hatchling, as the dragoness thought that he would become greater than she. The hatchling's tail hangs from her necklace to this day" she answered.

**A/N guys the next bit is sorta canon, is sorta sad and turns into non-canon. Confusing? Well my job is confusing, making sure characters don't die when canon dictates that they do. Enjoy. **

They walked into the forest, where Shannon heard the draconic roar as a dragon. "Please stay here, if Solia senses you to be greater beings she will kill you all," she whispered. Ratchet put a servo on her neck.

"She's after Sorcerers, she'll kill you" he said, but looked puzzled at Shannon's smirk.

"I've been fighting her since I was a hatchling myself" she replied. The Autobots did as they were commanded and watched the scene unfold. The blue dragoness snarled at a larger dark red dragoness. "Oh Shannon, it's great to see you again. And in one piece so that your skeleton can be part of my collection" the red dragoness growled.

"You won't get a scale from me," Shannon growled back. The dragons began to circle each other. Solia jumped towards the smaller dragoness and was hit by a large mass. The Autobot that had intervened had launched Solia at a tree. The dragoness snarled and began a fight with the mech. Shannon adjusted her vision. "Ratchet!" She shouted. He was limp on the ground as she realised that the dragoness had an alliance with the Decepticons. She roared and placed herself over the mech, protecting him. The other Autobots were behind her. Before long the 'cons and Solia had surrounded the group. "Nowhere to hide" the red dragoness taunted. Shannon looked down at Ratchet's body and her heart cracked. She refused to move, even when it served no purpose anymore. Solia stepped closer to the Empress of the Rebellion Empire. "Oh I'm sorry, I killed your mate," she said scornfully. The blue dragoness' eyes glowed blue and reared. With a swift pounce to the ground, a blue pulse raced to the surrounding enemies. Shannon left her post and mechanical clanks were heard. Shannon now had a mechanical suit of armour, and began to dispatch the unsuspecting Decepticons at the speed of her light element. Solia fled and the blue dragoness was faced with one last Decepticon. "This is for Ratchet," she snarled, baring her teeth. The Decepticon tried to shoot her, but she had Shadow Fire on her side. She let out a blast of Purple Fire and the 'con swayed, nearly offlined. She jumped onto it, used her strength to bite its neck and ripped its head off its shoulders.

She returned to her beloved. She put her head on his neck, stretching her neck on his chest and grasping his body with her right fore paw. She let a tear fall. Ironhide stroked a servo down the dragoness' neck. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice wavering. She held onto Ratchet's body.

"He would have wanted to meet them," she cried. Optimus and Bee stared in grief.

"Don't tell me that he was to be a father," Ironhide continued. The dragoness nodded and pressed an ear to Ratchet's chest. Her eyes glowed. "Not dead!" she exclaimed, a silhouette of a dragoness escaped from Shannon, The newcomer transformed into a human and watched. Shannon was in a trance, blue and green light dancing around her and the not-so-dead Ratchet. "Don't be alarmed, I may look like Shannon, I'm not. I'm Vritra her Shadow Dragon. My eyes tell you that" the newcomer said, she did resemble Shannon, only her eyes were black with red pupils. "She has no other option. This is a magnificent ceremony, they planned for it to come soon, only it has come today as it is Shannon's only hope of saving her mech," she continued.

"What ceremony?" Bee asked.

"They're mating for life. Where their minds fuse as one and their sparks beat in unison, I will let her explain her mechanical side later," Vritra replied. Ratchet's optics went online at the end of the great display.

The dragoness transformed into a human and leaned next to the wounded-but-nearly-dead medic. "Ratchet, stay still" Shannon said. He tried to sit up. "Ratchet down!" She commanded. The other bots looked at her. Ironhide was quite amused. "Doc, I never thought I'd see you as a sub," he said. The medic tried to curse as the Sorceress' stare stopped him.

"You forget that because we are mated, I know every circuit in you. I suggest that you keep quiet while I heal you," she said.

"Or what?" He replied challenging her.

"You say another word and I will wire your vocal processor to your aft, and then you will truly be talking slag," she said. Neither Ironhide nor Bee could conceal their laughter. Even Optimus let a snigger be heard. The medic scowled at her. "Just because you are my mate doesn't give you permission to frag me off" he said. She touched his servo.

"I might rewire you now-" she said. All he did was stare at her. If the looks from his optics could kill, she would be dead at least twice. She blew a cloud of dust at the struggling mech. It knocked him unconscious as human anaesthetic. "How did you do that? You've no idea how many times that would have been useful over the past years," Ironhide said. Vritra smiled.

"Dragon dust: produced by expecting and experienced mother dragons. Even by Sorcerers. Its use is to hypnotise or render a hatchling unconscious. It works on everyone. But a mother's dust cannot affect herself" Vritra said. Shannon was using her blue flames to aid the welding of Ratchet. "And it's useful for shutting traps" Shannon added. Vritra saluted the Autobots and the black cloud that she turned into diffused back into Shannon. Optimus cleared his throat. "You're expecting sparklings to Ratchet. So when Ironhide said that you two were interfacing, he wasn't joking," he said. Shannon hid her face until she finished healing her mate. She seized the moment to change the subject.

"One. I told you all to stay away. Two. I may have used a bit too much dust, any ideas on how to get an unconscious medic back to the base," she said. Ironhide sniggered again.

"We've never been given this situation before" he shrugged.

"This is going to be one angry mech when he wakes up, I'll take cover when he wakes. As for you guys, get back to base or he'll think that you had a say in this," she said, the Autobots left to get to base. The Sorceress used a bit of magic to bring her mate back to consciousness. He groaned and sat up. She knew that he was well when he wouldn't say a word. She laughed. "You can talk now. All the repairs are done, the rest of them have gone back to base," she said.

"What was that stuff?" He asked.

"Dragon dust. Produced by mothers to hypnotise or render hatchlings unconscious," she replied, getting on his shoulder. They walked back to base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorcerers of Sacor &amp; Transformers: Mecha!Sorcerer**

**Author's notes:**

**General notes:**

Here I am again! Another experimental story.

I normally get these ideas by randomly picking a fandom, of something I have read/seen before, and I read a few stories by my fellow writers (a big shoutout to all you amazing guys!).

Shannon's (my oc) mechanical form was a dead idea that started years ago. I decided to resurrect it and found the Transformers fandom. By what I've read their fandom tends to use specialist vocabulary. I bet it's a good job that I enjoy Physics and Computer Science :)

I hope you like whatever I come out with in this one. Now for the disclaimer:

Transformers does not in any way belong to me, it has the full copyright of Paramount and Hasbro (I do not own it or related content).

I do however own the Sorcerers of Sacor series and related characters and content (including Shannon's Mechanical form).

**Chapter 2:**

Optimus stared at the couple who entered the base. "Any happy announcements?" He asked. Ratchet shot a glance at his mate, and back to his prime. "They wanted to know what Dragon Dust was-" she said. Ratchet understood, but the Sorceress proceeded with the announcement. "I am expecting Ratchet's sparklings," she continued. The mechs stood and congratulated them. Optimus looked at the Sorceress.

"We are to receive some company tomorrow," he said. The prime became amused when the dragoness' head bent slightly to one side and her tail ceased its gentle sway. "A lot of Autobots will be returning as this is our main base," he continued. The dragoness halted her confusion and noticed the low westerly incline of the Terran Star. She bid farewell for the night and trotted to her dorm. She laid in silence, she thought of how the other Autobots could react to her. She was only aware of the telepathic bond between her and Ratchet when he contacted her. 'I know those who are coming. They will accept you' he thought to reassure his mate. She sent a jolt of amusement through the bond.

'They'll accept me because I am your mate. Otherwise they risk a spanner up the aft from you' she thought. As she basked in her enjoyment, she never noticed Ratchet actually entering the dorm. He looked at her. She flicked her tail, stretching on her side. Ratchet placed a hand next to her stomach, preventing her from rolling over. "Don't do anything like that, remember that you are carrying more than your own life," he said. She groaned in distaste.

"Are you saying that as the chief medical officer or my mate?" She asked, allowing him to lie next to her. He wrapped a servo around her and she did the same with an arm. She draped her right wing over them. 'I say that as both' he replied. Both mech and Sorceress fell into recharge. The Sorceress more so as she had surfaced her mechanical side, a scientist's experiment. Only the scientist was herself.

The four bots assembled in the main room, waiting for the arrival of many Autobots. Shannon turned invisible and hid on the top of a container. The first to enter was a proud bot; he had a sword at his side. "Optimus, I feel a presence. Ratchet! I didn't know that you had a mate," the newcomer said. The hidden dragoness made a move on his processor, and ultimately failed. "And that your mate is the one hidden. And carries sparklings" he continued.

"Prowl, she will show herself when she deems it safe," Ironhide said. Prowl activated his holoform. She decided to contact him. 'Unsheathe your sword and brace for a challenger' she thought into Prowl's processor. He did and waited. Shannon showed herself as a human. She drew her azure blade. He stared at this human, he thought she was human. She wore a dark blue cape, inside she hid her wings and tail, and she wore her helmet. The Sorceress started the friendly fight. She parried a blow that aimed for her shoulder. She lashed at his holoform's side, only to be effectively deflected. Five minutes of the stalemate and they bowed to one another. Neither challenger noticed the array of Autobots that had come into the building. Prowl's holoform dissipated, and Prowl bowed in bipedal form, he respected this human. 'You think that I'm human?' she asked, still in his processor. He was denied access to her mind and was forced to reply physically.

"I doubt that you are human, one you would have not challenged a bot to a spontaneous bout of fencing. And two, you are well trained in the arts" he said.

"Thank you, Prowl" she smiled.

"I didn't quite get your name, you have outstanding mental discipline" he replied.

"I am Empress Shannon Higgins of the Rebellion Empire. You may call me Shannon, as I have no power over you. I am not human, but a Sorcerer, which allows me to do this" she began. In cue with her introduction, she uncovered her cape from her extra limbs and transformed into a dragon. The bots were in awe. She then addressed the authority in the room, yet kept her voice to her audience. "Of course, I would like to call our races allies" she turned to Optimus, "I will not request that you join the Empire as you have a working system. I do ask if the Cybertronian faction of Autobots will form an alliance with the Rebellion Empire" she finished.

"I accept your offer Empress Shannon of the Rebellion Empire, allies of the Autobots," he said.

The political paperwork was swiftly dealt with. The dragoness proceeded to drop her professional stance and walk as herself. "Hi Prowl," she said catching the mech on the corridors.

"Good evening Shannon, I was expecting a more formal greeting" he said. Her tail began to sway.

"I was raised as a guardian. But it never extinguished my spirit" she said, opening her mind to him.

"Sorceress, you let your mental guard down" he said.

"I trust you and the others" she replied, giving him a wink before Ratchet could get on her case.

"Are you sure you should do that behind your mech's back?" He asked warily.

"I am known for being a proud nationalistic individual," she said. He shrugged.

"I might consider getting Wheeljack to brig you before you cause trouble," he said. She sat next to his stabilising servos and looked up at him.

"You wouldn't do that. Even if you did, I'd get out"

"Ratchet told me of your ability to go through walls" he said, "You'd do another form of punishment, since we know that you have programming other than instinct." She stood and turned into a human. She walked alongside him, until they both entered medbay. Two mechs sat on the medical table, with Ratchet looking agitated. The two looked at her "Empress we can explain-" one said. Shannon was amused, and so was her mate. She put up a hand and it surprisingly influenced them to stop talking. "No need to call me that. My name is Shannon among you" she replied.

'It would have been useful to control the twins' Ratchet thought through the bond.

"I'm Skids and this is Mudflap, Shannon what brings you here? Other than to flirt with your sparkmate" the one that had greeted her asked. Ratchet reached for a wrench to throw. She flew and perched on his shoulder. "I had something else in mind," she said. Prowl looked at anyone but her. The Sorceress laughed. "Not like that my dusty processored friends, I mean I wish to know more about Energon," she said still laughing to herself, "what effect does it have on biological tissues".

"It can be used to make organic tissue or accept foreign tissue" Ratchet said, "what have you done."

"I was experimenting years ago; I found that Energon could work alongside my sorcery. As per se my mechanical side of me" she explained. She looked at the bots for approval. She got a brief glance from her mech.

The Sorceress felt adrenaline. Lots of it. She found it fun to hide in the shadows, and run as if her life depended on it as soon as Bumblebee detected her presence. She ran as fast as she could, the transformed Bumblebee metres behind in his alternate form. She laughed and took flight when Bee got close. They turned the chase into the races that they used to enjoy. She landed at a lake and Bee transformed into his bipedal form and sat next to her. "You're dead. Did you see the twins when they got caught? I just followed orders to get you. What possessed you to do that anyway?" He asked.

"I got bored, Skids and Mudflap were my hope of salvation. At first I had no idea that they'd rigged one of the bars in the brig" she said. He stared at her.

"Shannon my friend, you cannot hide that from me. Out of the three of you, you're the one to reprogram that bar in the time that you had," he said. She agreed.

"I'm not dragging you down with me. Take me back and I will face them" she said calm as ever. He drove back with her, in human form. She exited Bee, who immediately transformed. She walked over to Wheeljack. "I will serve my time in the brig," she said.

"Femme of mine, you are not going to the brig," Ratchet said. Before she could express her delight, she was interrupted. She felt a tight grip around her wings. It felt like chains.

Ironhide watched as Ratchet's mate walked and sat next to him. "What's wrong, I thought that you'd be in the brig," he said.

"I'm grounded," she said looking at the floor.

"Wouldn't you be in your room, or Ratchet's?" He asked.

"I'm literally grounded. Ratchet used some code to temporarily disable my wings. I can't fly, I'm grounded," she said, the weapons specialist smiled at her play on words.

"Oh and Prowl wishes to see you" he said.

She walked into the corridor, making it quite clear that she protested about walking. She tried to open her wings for the millionth time to no prevail. She turned into a dragon and walked. She came to Prowl's office and the mech was not there. She entered and decided to wait inside. The mech eventually returned and smiled at the miserable dragoness curled on the floor. "Neither Ratchet nor Optimus would allow me to suspend your punishment. It seems to be agitating you," he said. She got an idea and bounded to her feet. The second in command officer shot a glance at her. "You broadcasted that idea to me. I don't really want to know the various ways you can seduce your mate," he said. She dropped to the floor once more and rolled onto her back.

"This is torture. God Ratchet you stubborn mech! This is frustrating the sparklings as much as me" Shannon said, "Prowl I'm sure that Ratchet doesn't want to do this."

Prowl looked at her "you shouldn't have been led astray by the twins" he said.

"You need to lighten up a bit," she said, wrapping her tail around the mech's left stabilising servo. "You're so serious," she continued.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"Boredom" was her only response.

"What if Ratchet knows about your actions towards me?" He asked again. She got up and reared to his height.

"My people are not accustomed to being in static pairs. I lived as part of a trio, the other two being members of my ship. If Ratchet disagrees then he will be denying a custom of my race," she said as professionally as she could. He suddenly embraced the dragoness.

"I could accept that; remember that Ratchet is less likely to understand. Even I as his superior officer cannot stop him from his bouts of anger" Prowl said, "talking about bouts, do you fancy another round of fencing." They drew their swords, both in their larger forms.

Ratchet found his mate fencing with his superior officer. He felt a deep sense of friendship in the room. "Are you two going to accept that you are equals, or do I have to do something else to ground you" he said. He didn't get a glance, just a response.

"I'm occupying myself since I cannot fly. Prowl's expertise in fencing provides sufficient occupation" she said, Ratchet broke the fight.

"Sufficient occupation? What's going on?" he said, venting quickly as he did.

"Sorcerers are accustomed to living in trios, you can't deny my nature," she said.

"So you flirt with a superior officer to express that **nature,**" Ratchet said. Prowl looked away when he felt a sparkbound's argument arising. The dragoness sheathed her azure blade. "That **nature** is something that you will have to deal with, I wish for Prowl to be the third," she said. The room was in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The dragoness tried to encase herself in her wings, and failed due to her grounding. She had embarrassed herself by even hinting at the situation. 'I apologise for my suggestion' she said through a private comm link between Ratchet, Prowl and herself.

'It was your nature to do so. You cannot apologise for base programming' Ratchet replied into the shared link. The Sorceress rendered herself invisible. The link was also severed.

"I may have been too hard on her, I guess that I'm happy that she also chose you instead of, one of the twins for example," the medic said. The higher ranked mech looked at him.

"You're happy that I got chosen? To tell you the truth I was looking forward to a life as a three" Prowl said, "where is she?"

"I haven't got the slightest clue. She may be protesting" Ratchet said, and then he was patched into a very brief comm line. "Prowl, the sparklings" he said, both mechs rushing to medbay.

The remaining bots had temporarily abandoned their posts and waited in the main room, a light blue bot stood in a corner. "I've not seen the Sorceress yet. The prospect of a few sparklings running around is great! What do you think Ironhide?" The light blue femme asked.

"I can't wait to meet them, remember that they're hybrids so won't be as much work" he said smiling at his daydream of the future youngsters. The prime also smiled.

"We'll have to wait a little longer, Prowl's opted in to help raise the sparklings. As per the reason why he is in medbay" he said.

The medbay door opened to reveal said Autobot. "You may come in, the new parents are content for you to see them," he said. A quiet excitement flooded the room. They walked in and saw Shannon, laid on the ground, and Ratchet sat beside her. She was curled around them. The light blue femme found herself at the front, next to the new parents. It didn't surprise her that the sparklings were encased in shell, the intricate swirls on the eggs' shell showing good health. "Empress, Ratchet, congratulations to you both," she said. The dragoness smiled at her.

"You can call me Shannon. What is your name?" Shannon asked.

"My name is Arcee" she replied. The bots seemed to take turns at looking at the small family. The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker greeted them before being replaced with the other set of twins. Mudflap bent down and inspected an egg. "May I?" He asked. Ratchet became alert and the dragoness nodded. The mech then stroked a finger down an egg. He pulled back unexpectedly, looking shocked. Shannon smiled. Ratchet understood. "Did the sparkling just try to communicate with me?" Mudflap asked.

"Yes, Sorcerers develop their base knowledge whilst in the mother. And also develop their telepathic skills through touches to their egg" she replied. Ratchet took it as his cue to gently hold the blue egg. He broadcasted the conversation.

'Hello my little sparkling' he thought.

'Chirp chirp beep' was the reply. He took away his hand, 'chirp?' It replied through its mother.

"I have a constant telepathic link with them," she said. Optimus looked over the three eggs that lay beside their parents.

"When will we meet them?" He asked.

"Should be one month more, time for them to pick up a bit of language. During that time I would ask for your language to be as clean as possible," she said. Prowl was stood behind them, guarding the young parents and their brood. They all agreed and most of the bots returned to their posts. Prowl sat and touched an egg, "such beautiful things, any idea on what they'll look like" he said.

"They're hybrids so I wouldn't know," Shannon replied.

The gentle tapping woke Shannon from her sleep, Ratchet stirred when Shannon's wing was no longer around him. She sat looking at the eggs, one of which had toppled over. The medic sat next to her as it rolled before a crack was made in the shell. There was a small squeak, which its mother lowered her head to greet it, as it wriggled out of the shell. His brother and sister got out in the same fashion.

The small female sparkling clicked and lay carefully. The most part of her was organic green scales. Her wings, front legs and tail were mechanical. She had an odd mechanical fitting on her face.

The male that began playing with its own shell was purple. Its wings were part mechanical and his tail spike was.

The remaining one was dark blue, his head was full mechanical and so were most of his limbs. The occasional blue scale reminded everyone that he was a hybrid.

They walked around uneasily, getting used to their legs. Their mother watched intently. "Once they get used to walking then they'll scatter. A dragon is expecting for a month and in the egg for 8 months. A Sorcerer is the other way around, but the energy in the egg can last for 8 months. The surplus energy is in the baby, causing hyperactivity at birth.

The reason for that evolution is that the dragons would hunt young Sorcerers. The babies would be born with enough energy to flee if needed," she said. The green female was the first to look stable and jumped onto Ratchet's stabilising servos. She chirped at her achievement. "Only 10 minutes into this world and already climbing" a familiar voice said.

"Prowl! Come my sparklings, meet your Uncle Prowl," she said as the three hid behind their parents. They became excited and the green female and the blue male ran over to him. The purple male looked at his mother with a young wisdom. He spread his small wings and tried to fly as he too bounded over. Prowl smiled sitting to be closer to the sparklings. "What are you naming them?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe Astra for the female" she replied, getting a chirp from the young dragoness in question. Shannon looked at their father. He looked at the blue male that paused, in mid sweep of Prowl's hand. "Nightshade maybe" he pondered. Both parents, and the purple male, looked expectantly at Prowl.

"Crossflight perhaps" he said as the blue dragon bounced. The dragoness telepathically called all three sparklings and they curled up in between their parents, Prowl opted to watch the room. "Astra, Nightshade and Crossflight" she said kissing Ratchet.

A couple of months on and the sparklings grew a bit. They formed a two tier hierarchy; with Astra being the alpha and the other two as omegas. Ratchet returned to their room from medbay. Shannon was teaching them how to use their light element. He smiled at the scene as Crossflight turned himself invisible, apart from his tail. "Practice makes perfect my dear," Shannon said, noticing that Ratchet had returned.

"Dad!" The sparklings shouted in unison. Prowl was in the doorway. After greeting the children, Ratchet bent down. "Would you mind if Prowl took you around the base?" He asked them. The sparklings had just developed a low level of English and clicks.

"We don't mind, *click* we would love to stay with Uncle Prowl" Nightshade said. They bounded away with the mech, while he gave the couple a knowing look.

The children had gone and the dragoness nodded at Ratchet. They walked outside and sat at their favourite spot, next to the lake where Shannon had confessed her love for the Autobot. They cuddled as Shannon controlled the water, making numerous patterns with the waves. "Prowl said earlier that we deserve time alone since the sparklings are older" he said.

"I agree completely, they can be a hand full at times," she agreed. She nuzzled the bot and he held her closer. They leaned in to each other.

The ambush was too fast. Shannon curled her wings around her mate to take the attack. She noticed a blur, no three blurs. She smiled at her realisation. She decided to play along with it. She pounced towards the three dragons that had ambushed them. She snarled in mock anger. The sparklings jumped at her and embraced their parents. Prowl made an appearance. Ratchet let loose a long sigh. "I thought that you were with Uncle Prowl?" He asked.

"We were, and then Skids gave us the idea of finding you," Astra said.

"I apologise, these are hard work to keep put-" Prowl said. The dragoness blew dust on the sparklings, sending them to sleep.

"That's why I have dragon dust," she said. The sparklings clutched to Prowl. Astra and Nightshade were draped over his shoulders. Crossflight was in his arms. He bid them farewell.

The dragoness lay up to her mate. "Shall we resume?" she said. He leaned down. A snap of a branch had both of them startled.

"Primus, I thought that they were back," she said.

"Why are we acting like this my dear?" he said. She groaned in distaste.

"We didn't have sparklings then, Prowl does his best but can't keep them put for the life of his spark" she said. He chuckled.

"Maybe we could ask them, their base knowledge should cover it," he suggested. She resumed her original seating.

"Something tells me that you're nervous," she said.

"We should keep a 'PG' profile while the sparklings are hinted at being near," he said.

"They'll be asleep for an hour, we won't be disturbed by them" she replied, kissing his cheek plate. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her over him, they began to kiss gently. She groaned as his hand ghosted over her back. She wrapped her tail around his left stabilising servo. "They're gone for two minutes and you're at it already," Ironhide said. The couple turned their heads to look at the weapons specialist. They had nothing to hide from this bot.

"We were just savouring our time together, our time is scarce. The sparklings will be back in an hour-," Shannon said.

"-and why are you two acting as if you're never going to touch each other again" Ironhide said, "I can imagine the amount of frustration that can arise from being constantly disturbed by your offspring".

Ratchet groaned. "Please excuse us Ironhide, whilst I sort out my mech," she said, nuzzling the medic.

"Be quick about it, our Prime wishes to talk with you two," Ironhide said walking to get out of earshot. The dragoness looked at her mate. He vented a bit faster at the wild look in those blue eyes.

Ironhide sat on his own; he heard two groans and looked at the stars. Shannon was the first to return. "Ratchet will be here in a second," she said.

"I didn't say to sort yourself out like that. You have Sparklings that are three months old, don't try for more" he said. Ratchet walked over, venting deeply. The black bot smiled. The medic stared at him. "You're both covered in each other's energy signature. It's obvious what you've been doing," he continued.

"And just to put things straight, we've got enough with three sparklings" the medic said when he had recovered. They began to walk back to the base. "Anyway 'hide, what are we wanted for?" She asked and his spark jumped at his new nickname.

"It is not my place to say," he said. They entered the base as both parents sighed. The sparklings were awake, and running around as usual. Only this time Grimlock, the dinosaur Autobot, had joined in. They looked around and saw Optimus sat on a container and he looked at them.

"Shannon, I was given more information about your mechanical side. And I can see that you have your own energy signature, even if it is mixed with Ratchet's now. And you, Chief Medical Officer, I say the same to you" the prime said. There was stillness in the room.

"I can explain my prime," Shannon said bowing, "we were spending time together".

He kneeled down to her. "You don't have to apologise, either of you, you are mated. Moreover, I understand that you wish to spend time alone, but your sparklings are a nuisance around the base. The humans are visiting tomorrow and I wish for your little ones to behave," he said. Shannon looked shocked,

"I thought that the representatives of the Rebellion Empire were to visit tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, and so are the humans. Although they are coming later so that you may explain the situation," he said. She was dismissed and found the sparklings. She hummed and got their attention; they sat in line. "What's up Mum?" Nightshade asked.

"Your father and I got into trouble with prime for your antics. The Humans are coming tomorrow, as well as representatives of the Rebellion Empire. You have to behave, or do I have to use Guardian techniques," she said, not expecting the excitement at her threat. She guided them into their room. She got the sparklings in line. "Right my children, can you stand tall?" she said. Nightshade had his wings drooped. Astra's tail dragged on the floor and Crossflight's head was low. Their mother transformed into a human and corrected their stance. Ratchet walked in and saw his sparklings stood in a line. "How?" He asked bewildered, the young Sorcerer-Autobot hybrids looked straight ahead of them and turned their heads with professionalism. "A bit of Guardian training. I was trained in the same fashion, now everything is ready for tomorrow. Their only terms for it was if they could go out for a walk. I agreed, you can stay if you wish," she said. She transformed, he embraced her and leaned her over as he had learnt from the humans.

"I'll come along, we ought to go as a family," he said. He kissed her. The sparklings' training had them still at attention.

"The first thing about the Guardian training is that you must know when to act like yourselves," she said. They walked to their parents as they parted. Their series of jumps showed how their mechanical limbs had enhanced the natural spring of a Sorcerer. Astra had jumped to half perch between Shannon's horns. Crossflight sat on her back and Nightshade sat on his father's right shoulder.

"Mum?" Astra asked.

"What is it?" She asked back.

"What is a Human?" The sparkling asked.

"Well Astra they look similar to my alternative form, which I also describe as human, but without the wings and tail" she replied.

"I haven't had the chance to ask. Who are you Rebellion Empire representatives that are coming?" Ratchet asked.

"King G'hidon of Garlcia, Garnet of Zephyroque, Jack of Cannis and Spiros, former king of Avalaria" she replied. The sparklings tired and yawned. "We best get back" she continued. The couple carried their brood to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorcerers of Sacor &amp; Transformers: Mecha!Sorcerer**

**Author's notes:**

**General notes:**

Here I am again! Another experimental story.

I normally get these ideas by randomly picking a fandom, of something I have read/seen before, and I read a few stories by my fellow writers (a big shout out to all you amazing guys!).

Shannon's (my oc) mechanical form was a dead idea that started years ago. I decided to resurrect it and found the Transformers fandom. By what I've read their fandom tends to use specialist vocabulary. I bet it's a good job that I enjoy Physics and Computer Science :)

I hope you like whatever I come out with in this one. Now for the disclaimer:

Transformers does not in any way belong to me, it has the full copyright of Paramount and Hasbro (I do not own it or related content).

I do however own the Sorcerers of Sacor series and related characters and content (including Shannon's Mechanical form).

The next day welcomed the arrival of Rebellion Representatives. The Garlcian resembled a small bipedal sea dragon without wings, he wore robes. The Cerconian was a feathered lizard, a mammal in truth, with useless wings that had barely any membrane for flight. The representative from Cannis was a Cannis Sorcerer, he was a wolf in one form, a human in the other. The former king of Avalaria was a magic dragon, a pastel blue colour with whiskers and wing membranes that faded from dark blue to light blue.

The sparklings had grown confident around them, until the Humans arrived. "May I ask" the human male said looking at Shannon in human form.

"If you must, I am allied to the Autobots **and **the other races that reside here. What is it that you wish to ask" she said.

"What are these creatures?" He asked. She grew furious.

"My children, sir" she said through gritted teeth. She transformed into a dragon.

"Looks like you got knocked up pretty badly by a circuit board" he said. She turned into her mechanical form and braced for an attack. "And violated by a machine" he continued. Shannon was about to pounce on the human. 'System lockdown authorised by Optimus Prime' echoed in her mind. She groaned in protest, looking at said Prime who had cleared the order.

"Who's the father?" He asked. Ratchet kneeled.

"I am" Ratchet said.

It was a few years later, 8 to be exact. Neither Autobots or Sorcerers aged due to their large life spans. "Mum! Mum!" The young Autobot-Sorcerer hybrids chanted.

"What my children" Shannon replied.

"Can you teach us to fly? Look how big our wings have got" Astra said.

"Please!" Crossflight said.

"Okay my sparklings" she said, leading the three not-so-small hybrids down the corridor.

"Ratchet, your sparklings are going to have their first try at flight" she called into the medbay. The dragoness led her clutch out of the building and found the whole Autobot population gathered in the forest clearing near the lake. She smiled and stepped aside to reveal the half grown sparklings. "I present Astra" she began. Said femme created a green aura that danced for a brief moment.

"I present Nightshade" the mother said. The young mech created a dark blue cloud and dissipated it dramatically.

"And last but not least, I present Crossflight" she continued. The remaining young mech made a purple bird and it dissipated. Ratchet took pride in his three offspring. The dragoness jumped into the air and beat her wings. She hovered and watched Astra jump. She spread her mechanical wings and shakily stayed in the air. She got a round of applause. Nightshade lept and took his spot next to her. Crossflight jumped and beat his wings, he was unsteady and was caught by his mother. His second try was successful. She led the young ones around the lake and landed at the end. It was Nightshade's turn to mess up and was caught by his father.

Ironhide walked up to the family, Prowl walking behind. "Uncle Prowl! Uncle Ironhide!" The young hybrids shouted. The weapons specialist looked at Prowl, who nodded. Instead the sparklings looked at their parents. "Why are your energy signatures burning brightly? Like a fire hungry to consume wood" Crossflight asked. Ironhide laughed.

"Innuendo intended. Your parents are dismissed, Prime?" He said. Optimus smiled,

"Eight years of 'pg' to quote their private comm link, has bottled up many emotions. Most of which I am reluctant to say when their offspring are present" he said. Ratchet shot a nervous glance at Optimus.

"Prime?" Nightshade asked.

"Yes Nightshade" the prime said.

"Can my parents be dismissed? After raising me, my brother and my sister I think that they deserve time to themselves. Like before we hatched" the blue sparkling said. It was Shannon's turn to blush.

"Your telepathic abilities developed early?" She asked.

"You underestimated our Cybertronian half, you made the most of the time you had before we were hatched" Crossflight added.

"I would like to take you out for a meal, if you would agree" Ratchet said to stop the children's mind games.

"Yes I'd love to" she said quickly. Ironhide sat down and looked at the three children.

Shannon got in Ratchet's alternative form, as he activated his holoform. They started to drive to the city. The Sorceress stroked a finger on the leather seat beneath her. Ratchet parked his alternate form outside the restaurant. Shannon looked in amazement. "It's where you took me before we got together" she said as he smiled.

"After you, femme of my spark" he said as they walked in. They sat on a table for two. A waiter came up to them.

"No it's not-" he started. Shannon looked at the man; the same man that had served them before.

"Hello again" she said. The waiter then took their order and walked away quickly.

"That was a coincidence" Ratchet said. The waiter came back with their food. When we finished he came to us.

"So what brings you both back here?" He asked, before they could answer he continued, "are you both?".

"Yes, for the last eight years" she said.

"Next thing you'll say is that you have children" he joked. Ratchet smiled.

"We have three beautiful children" Ratchet said proudly. The waiter placed a rose on the table.

"Make the most of your time, a couple's life with children gets harder as time goes by" he said. Ratchet leaned over the now clean table. Shannon mirrored his actions and they kissed.

"Well that definitely wasn't chaste, the alley at the back of the restaurant is free. And it's late so nobody will see" the waiter said.

"We'll have to decline your offer, we'll be going" Shannon replied as they bid him farewell. Ratchet walked with his arm around her waist. Shannon's head lay on his shoulder. He let go of her and led her into the alley. "Ratchet, I'm sure you can wait" she said.

"I'm sorry my femme, I don't think I can wait" he almost whispered.

"Don't apologise mech of my heart, I can't wait either." He changed his mind and they got into the back seats of his alternate form. He tinted the windows so that it was private.

"I think that they are having a good time" Ironhide said.

"At the restaurant, I couldn't agree more" Prowl replied.

"No, I mean **at something else**. Ratchet and Shannon don't realise that their private comm link is no longer private. Just puts to terms how they are too tired to secure the channel" the black mech said. Prowl looked in the distance. He found the comm channel and blocked it from the children.

"That was **different** to listen to" he said.

"I'll work on a project, the Sorceress has opted to share a little shapeshifting technology."

"Ironhide, what are you working on?" Prowl asked.

"I'm the weapons specialist. Take a guess" he replied. A mechanical device was sent via a link to Ironhide. His face plate heated.

"Don't send a picture like that again" the specialist said, cooling his processor.

The couple arrived. Optimus looked impatient at the Sorceress who sat on Ratchet's shoulder. "When are you going to make first contact with the Humans? They're asking constantly and they are ready for acceptance" he said.

"I'll give you my reasons again: I don't trust Humans" she replied.

"They want to meet you, and your people"

"Okay, I guess the sooner the better" she said sarcastically. She jumped and cantered off in dragon form. She bolted for the weapons room. Once inside she checked for any Human presence: none. "The Humans restricted themselves to the smaller part of the base. The reason being that you are uneasy" she heard from behind her.

"I'm just scared 'hide. I've read their mythology books, the only Humans that accepted Dragons were from the Eastern culture" she said.

"These Humans won't lay a finger on you, Ratchet and I will make sure of that" the weapons specialist said. Before he could look down at the dragoness, she had vanished. He resumed on a canon that he had been working on.

Shannon walked through the corridors to find Prowl's office. The young hybrids had complained about not spending time with the high ranked mech. She entered, "Prowl?" She asked.

"Yes Shannon" he replied. She reared and leaned on the desk.

"The young ones have been talking about them not spending much time with you. Personally I miss our rounds of fencing" she said. He sighed and shrugged.

"I've been really busy. I won't dismiss you or your sparklings but I ask to not be part of the three. It pains you to not spend time with a third of your bond" he said solemnly. She nodded and nuzzled his servo before exiting the room. She found herself outside the weapons room.

"You're back, what's wrong?" He asked. She laid on the ground next to Ironhide's seating.

"Prowl is busy. And therefore has resigned from the bond to not cause any harm with him not seeing us" she said, also addressing Ratchet through the bond.

"Any ideas for the job description" the black Autobot said.

"It isn't a job, it's a commitment- a bond. The description doesn't exist, just depends on mine and Ratchet's approval" she replied. He delicately stroked her longest wing finger. Shannon lay her head on his right stabilising servo, and looked into his optics. 'Ratch what do you think of Ironhide being the third?' she asked to her mate.

'I approve' he thought back. She curled around the unsuspecting mech.

"You have been offered. Do you wish to accept" she said. He smiled.

"Of course I accept."

Shannon pricked up her ears to hear a faint call, she bolted outside to find the source. The blue dragoness walked until the bushes concealed her from the source. 'Humans' she thought to Ironhide. He walked in front of the humans. "What is your business here?" He asked the group.

"Autobot Ironhide, we thought that we saw an alien, besides the life we know" a human male replied. Shannon was invisible and inspected the humans; she jumped onto Ironhide's back as a human. "That alien is an ally. The Sorceress that you wish to meet is weary of your kind" he said.

"Would she care to show herself? Is she hiding?" The lead human asked.

"She is not hiding, but evaluating your race" the bot answered.

"Is she planning to kill us?" The Human continued. Shannon sat on Ironhide's shoulder. "And why are you smiling".

"She is very near here, she is showing amusement at your pre judgement of her" he replied. Shannon dropped to the ground and made herself visible, with her cape and helmet on. "You are smaller than I expected" the Human said. Shannon grunted before turning into a dragon. She looked down at him. "I take that back" he continued whilst stepping back.

"No need to be scared, your mythology is quite wrong" she said. The three sparklings burst out of the bushes and towards the Humans. Shannon held out her tail to prevent her brood from getting too close.

"Sorceress, are these your children?" The Human asked. She nodded. "And Autobot Ironhide is the father-".

"No no incorrect Human. It's **Uncle** Ironhide" Astra said. Shannon nearly laughed.

"Their father is Autobot Ratchet" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorcerers of Sacor &amp; Transformers: Mecha!Sorcerer**

**Author's notes:**

**General notes:**

Here I am again! Another experimental story.

I normally get these ideas by randomly picking a fandom, of something I have read/seen before, and I read a few stories by my fellow writers (a big shout out to all you amazing guys!).

Shannon's (my oc) mechanical form was a dead idea that started years ago. I decided to resurrect it and found the Transformers fandom. By what I've read their fandom tends to use specialist vocabulary. I bet it's a good job that I enjoy Physics and Computer Science :)

I hope you like whatever I come out with in this one. Now for the disclaimer:

Transformers does not in any way belong to me, it has the full copyright of Paramount and Hasbro (I do not own it or related content).

I do however own the Sorcerers of Sacor series and related characters and content (including Shannon's Mechanical form).

Shannon walked to the weapons room and entered. The specialist wasn't there but she thought that she would make herself useful and carry on with integrating Avalaran Steel into Sacorian metal alloys. She began working on the blade and noticed its transparency. She laid it down, and lay down herself. She curled up as a dragon. "Shannon, I see that you couldn't wait til later. Any more ideas?" Ironhide asked entering the room.

"Not at the moment, I was hoping that we could figure out a way of creating retractable weapons on my armour" she said.

"Could integrated Shadow Fire hide them within your limbs?" He asked. Shannon stood next to the bot.

"I'm sure that it can be done. It would need a reliable energy source, incase the user becomes tired. That energy source could be the darkness within the armour; an unlimited supply of energy" she said smiling.

"Let's get started then, sounds like a good project to work on. Guess who we'll have to see for medical clearance" he said. She whined.

"If we both go now, there's a low chance that he will decline it" she said as she lead him out into the corridor. They were greeted by other Autobots. Jazz saw them and saluted, before joining them.

"Going to see Old Doc?" He asked. Shannon chuckled at the nickname for the medic.

"Yep, the latest project requires medical clearance from our on site chief medical officer" she said. The silver mech smiled.

"I've got to watch that! S**t just got interesting" he said.

::Language Jazz, please:: the dragoness said through her new integrated comm system.

::You're learning, beautiful Sorceress:: he replied. She was never completely used to Jazz's constant flattery, and never could stop herself from blushing. He smiled at her.

They walked and stood outside medbay. Ironhide knocked on the door. "Who is it" Ratchet was heard calling from inside. Jazz had become impatient.

"Come on Doc! You have three visitors" he shouted inside. The door opened to reveal Ratchet. He frowned at them.

"What is it?" The medic asked. Shannon stood professionally, which apparently alarmed the medic that something was not normal. "A medical enquiry" she said. He turned to Ironhide, who nodded to signal that he was with her. The medic turned to Jazz, who shrugged. Ratchet then signalled for them to enter medbay. "Sit" he commanded the dragoness. She sat on the bed/table. The doctor sighed. "And what may this medical enquiry be" he said.

"Ironhide and myself are thinking of working on a project. It is to integrate weapons in my mechanical armour, which has been thought that shadow fire can be used to conceal them within my biological tissue. I can use the darkness between the armour and my body to constantly fuel the shadow fire" she said. She felt Ratchet slowly grow frustrated.

"Consequences of the integration, let's say that the shadow fire failed. Your body is literally ripped apart" he said. She felt the anger in his voice, and despair.

"She's an expert with the elements, even in her own race she's the Guardian of The Elements, and the Guardian of Blue Fire" Ironhide said. Ratchet waved it off. His anger caused his ventilation systems to audibly come online. He put a hand over his optics, clearly hiding pain. "Go" he said.

::Come on Doc:: Jazz said over a shared comm line. The medic gave a glance that had the capacity to pierce Avalaran Steel. "Get out of my medbay!" He shouted. The two unwelcome mechs were the first to leave. Shannon stood her ground. She found a dent in his mental wall that he had constructed. 'Ratchet-' she thought to him. She retreated from his inferno mind before it could attack on instinct. His optics met her eyes, the rage that she saw scared her. She stepped back. ::I'm not moving Ratchet:: she said, trying the open comm. He closed it. A wrench was thrown close to her left forepaw as a warning.

Shannon was too confident that he wouldn't harm her. "I'm ordering you to get the frag out of here before you get hurt" he growled at her. She sat down.

"No" she said too casually. She had enough time to immerse herself in shadow fire for Ratchet's next wrench to pass through her without a scratch. His optic ridges lowered at the medic's source of anger. She still refused to move away. He growled once more and the dragoness made herself invisible. Ratchet pulled down his battle helm and spotted the dragoness. He walked up to her whilst she backed up into a corner. ::Ratchet?:: she asked through the comm, only to be ignored by him. She dropped the spell. He pointed his right servo at her. She misjudged this as an act of friendship, only to be greeted with a charging canon. She gasped and turned into her mechanical form. She began to charge her Purple Fire within her snout.

Once ready, neither one subconsciously wanted to fire. Ratchet fired, purposefully missing by a metre to Shannon's left. She converted her Purple Fire into her infamous Blue Fire. She released the jet of Blue Fire and purposefully hit Ratchet, it put him in a brief daze. This gave her enough time to get to the other side of the angered mech. She reared. She made her sword appear in proportion to her form. The Sorceress started the fight as she hurled herself onto him. The blurr of fired weapons and elemental smoke was enough to alert their Prime.

**Command: Temporary Lockdown**

**Targets: Chief Medical Officer Ratchet and Sorceress Shannon**

**Authorisation: Optimus Prime**

The pair of brief enemies shared a frightened glance before collapsing on the ground. The medbay was entered by the senior Autobots. Prowl looked at the mech and Sorceress that had collapsed. "The slag happened here? They are both equally damaged" he said.

"I think that we will find out when they wake in the Brig" Optimus said as the collapsed frames were lifted to be taken to Brig.

The dragoness woke in her mechanical form, and noticed that she was behind bars. 'Where the actual frag am I?' she asked herself.

"I see that you're out of stasis Sorceress" Wheeljack said, at his security post. She had half blurred vision, but could make out the medic's silhouette in the cell next to her. When her sight had recovered she turned into her biological dragon form and saw that the Medic had his back to her. She was confused at first but the memories came back to her, it hit her to the extent that she curled up in misery. She had attacked Ratchet when he had purposefully missed the shot at her. '**She had a fight with her friend'** she thought. She groaned loudly to make sure that her misery was heard. "Sorceress, keep quiet until Prime arrives" Wheeljack continued.

'Oh Ancestors! Prime was involved' she groaned while the thought crossed her mind. Optimus entered the brig.

"I'll start at the beginning, why were you Sorceress in medbay?" He asked. She looked at Ratchet who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"I was trying to get medical clearance for a project" she said.

"Ironhide was kind enough to brief me on the proposed project-" he started.

"-Prime it would have the potential to kill her" Ratchet interrupted. The prime waved a hand to silence them.

"I wouldn't leave medbay when he asked. He then warned me by the means of flying wrenches, and before long he had his canon in my face" she explained. Optimus judged each one of them carefully.

"You two will spend the rest of the day in here" Optimus said before leaving. She curled up as far away from Ratchet's cell as possible. Ratchet alternatively sat next to the bars nearest to Shannon's cell. 'Shannon...' he thought to her.

'Go away, I have enough misery as it is' she thought back.

'You didn't mean to damage me **much**, because you used Blue Fire. Not the Purple Fire that you were planning to use' he thought, 'I overreacted. I thought that I would lose you to an experiment'.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I can use shadow fire quite well" she said.

"I know, I just don't want to lose you" he said. Wheeljack decided to leave as the prisoners were getting along.

"I'm out of here" she said, walking to the bars and changed into a clouded aura of blue light. It instead went inside Ratchet's cell. She materialised again. She and the green mech curled up and began to fix the bond between them. She tightened her grip on him. "I'm sorry" she said.

"I'm sorry too" he replied. Wheeljack came back in.

"How did you transfer cells?" He asked.

"I have my methods, I needed to get to him to fix the bond" she said.

"The bond is nearly completed. You do understand that Ironhide is coming. But you'd rather cuddle" Wheeljack said. The weapons specialist came in. Shannon hummed against Ratchet's shoulder.

"Can you work with Ironhide and myself on the project, I need to repair the bond as it destroys us both" she mumbled. He shivered at the vibration of her voice and she sniggered.

"The answer is still no" he whispered.

Ironhide frowned at the medic. "She's not a sparkling Ratchet, you're too protective over her" he said, "Anyway, Prime says that you may leave the Brig. We can't have senior officers in Brig" he continued. The door was opened and Ratchet stood, leaving the dragoness on the ground.

"Ratchet, can I spend my time in medbay" she said. The medic nodded and walked with the dragoness close to his heels. She focused on the quiet gentle sounds of the bot's hydraulics as he walked. She found the sound to be quite relaxing. "I see that you like the sound of my systems" he said.

"I find it relaxing" she admitted. She entered medbay before the doctor and looked at the blue hue that stained where she had hit Ratchet. She noticed a very slight hue of blue on Ratchet's green armour. "Rocking that blue hue Old Doc" she said. He sighed.

"Don't spend so much time with Jazz. He's a bad influence" he said smiling softly. She reared behind the medic and embraced him, wrapping her wings around him.

"May I have my weapons system clearance?" She asked looking into his optics. He smiled.

"Still no, and to completely flip the scenario, are you the only Sorcerer on Earth?" He asked. She flinched at the question, and decided to make the doctor pity her.

"Are you getting tired of my presence, you could just ask me to leave" she said.

"I've given up on asking you to leave, it was a genuine question" he explained. She shifted on her rear legs.

"No- wait can you hear that?" She asked, her ears pricked up. Ratchet finely tuned his audio sensors and heard the disturbance of wind. She got on four limbs again. "Ratchet, there is one Sorcerer that I cannot control, he is here" she continued. They walked outside, followed by the other Autobots. Shannon watched the sleek purple dragon circle the base. He landed 50 feet away from them and inspected the Autobots. Shannon stood tall to greet the newcomer. He too stood to his full height. He was slightly larger than Shannon, Ratchet inspected the Sorcerer that Shannon couldn't control. Ratchet thought that he looked similar to his smaller friend, maybe just a coincidence. Optimus broke the silence, "what duty do you serve here Sorcerer".

The dragon slowly shifted closer to the group without a word. Shannon looked up at her prime. "This is Sorcerer Fyro, a Purpura" she said, and turned into a human mirroring Fyro's actions. They walked up to one another. "It's been a long time since I last saw you Shannon" he said. She smiled.

"I've missed you too Dad" she said embracing him. Optimus smiled in his realisation.

"Sorcerer Fyro, would you like to come inside?" Optimus asked.

"No thanks, I'm taking residence in the nearby city as many Sorcerers reside in it's shadows" Fyro answered, "I just wanted to visit my daughter".

He looked at Ratchet and the clear blue stains that dotted the metal. He transferred a memory with Shannon and that cleared the instance with the fight. He transformed and flew off, biding them farewell. Ratchet relaxed his frame. "You felt like you were going to freeze on the spot" she said.

"He's uneasy. Still not properly met your father" Ironhide said.

"Why would you want to meet my Dad?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if you got your unique traits from a parent" he replied. I grunted and accidentally caught one of the comm links.

::Could everybot, and Sorceress, report to the main room immediately:: Optimus said. Turns out the dragoness was invited to that comm link. They all walked towards the main room. She walked alongside Ratchet through the grass back to the base. He became weary as he approached. They stopped at the door when Optimus was seen sat on his crate as usual, but a red and white car sat in the middle. Shannon felt unease from the other Autobots. She got clearance from her prime to walk up to the car. She felt a warm aura from the car and decided that it was a new Cybertronian. ::Hi-:: she began to say to it. Optimus had stopped her from talking to the newcomer.

"We have a new Cybertronian in our ranks. I introduce Drift, an ex-Deception" the leader said. Shannon knew that she should have backed away from him. She felt so comfortable, he didn't feel like a 'con to her. Drift stayed still and transformed when he was told. Everybody returned to their duties. Shannon was however off duty and went for a walk. She went to Prowl's office and silently looked through the base's map, while the second in command looked at her confused. She found her destination and left. She walked through three corridors and reached her target. The door was shut so she knocked, she caught a weary glance from Arcee down the corridor. She got no reply and entered anyway. The red and white bot was sat at his desk working on something. The dragoness reared up next to the bot. "What are you doing?" She asked. His purple optics met her blue eyes.

"Polishing my sword" he said as she smiled. She visiblised her own blade.

"Let me see what you can do Drift" she said, and they began the dual. She was content with his fencing style. They reached a slatemate and bowed. "I feel that I'm going to get along with you" she said. Drift sat down on his berth.

"All the other Autobots call me the 'ex-Deception' I am not in the ranks yet" he said. Shannon put a paw on a servo. "You are the only one to call me Drift" he continued.

"Drift, in my eyes you are an Autobot. I am a Sorcerer, the odd one out" she said. He embraced her.

"Then I'll still be an ex-Deception to the others. I'll be another odd one out" he said comforting her. That was the start of the friendship.

Shannon sprawled out on her berth the morning after. She groaned before hearing a knock on her chamber door. "Come in" she said. Drift walked in. She sat upright and flew in her human form onto his shoulder.

"Now I understand why you are here. You have a role" he said solemnly. She ran her hand up the spike on the left side of his head.

"Most of the time I do my own thing. I'm assuming that you've heard of the Rebellion Empire" she said.

"Yes and I am more likely to be accepted by them, than the Autobots" he said.

"I'm Empress Shannon of the Rebellion Empire, you have already been accepted" she said. He shifted slightly.

"Since I'm the ex-con here. Can I put myself to use and join the Rebellion instead?" He asked.

"If you wish to, you will be a part of the Empire, not a way to put yourself to use" she said. Shannon sat down and Drift began to walk to Prowl's office. He walked inside.

"And what may I do for you?" Prowl asked.

"I wish to resign from your ranks, I wish to become a Rebellion citizen. Only to be known as a Cybertronian" Drift said. Prowl looked confused. Optimus came in.

"I will allow what you wish. Why?" He asked.

"I am not fully accepted here, I am not a Deception or an Autobot. I wish to be a part of the Rebellion Empire, to fight alongside my friend" Drift said looking at the Sorceress who was perched on his left shoulder, "Shannon was the first to get close to me, and the first to call me Drift and not 'the ex-Deception'". Optimus nodded.

"We need to go to Sacor anyway. And Drift, it's time that you see your new homeworld" the prime said. Shannon looked in excitement. She flew off as a dragon to lead the Autobots, and the Rebellion's newest member, to her ship. They entered by means of the cargo bay, "since this is my ship, I would ask you all to use your holoforms. And to not confuse my kin, please have your holoforms look like your default forms" she said. The bots' alternative forms stayed in the cargo bay as the holoforms took shape. She lead them to the turbolift. They got out into the bridge. The lights turned up, **/Welcome Captain Higgins/** the computer said on their arrival.

Jazz was the first to stare in awe, "you didn't tell me that it has a voice system".

**/It**** is the RES D'rachanya, it prefers the 'she' prefix/**

"And she's sassy" Jazz replied. Ratchet tried his best to ignore the immaturity. He stepped up to a console.

"If you touch your designated console, it will transmit the instructions to you. Rachet, you're on the medical station" she said pointing to the console that he was at. "Ironhide, take the tactical console. Bee, communications. Optimus, go on the data console. Jazz, Engineering console. Prowl, security. Wheeljack, get down to engineering" she continued, sending Wheeljack the schematics to get down to engineering. She turned to Drift who was having doubts about having a role. She winked at him. "Drift, I need you to be my First Officer" she said as he happily took his station at one side. Shannon rerouted the secondary ship helm to her console on the captain's chair. She exhaled. The Autobots looked at her for instruction.

"First Officer Drift, warp speed 12" she ordered and he smiled.

"Aye Captain" he said engaging the ship's engines. Once at their cruising speed, Shannon relaxed in her chair. Once the necessary scans were done of the D'rachanya's systems, they all relaxed.

"Computer, estimated time of arrival" she said.

**/Estimated time of arrival: 15:00 Sacorian time/**

"Bee, patch us in to the Sacorian Space Station" she asked. He did and the comm came on the main view screen. Garnet was on duty.

"Empress, I have been sent your time of arrival and I have reserved a docking station for the D'rachanya" she said.

"I thank you, Garnet, I am bringing back the Autobots. I am also introducing the newest member of the Rebellion Empire" Shannon said. Garnet bowed.

"I will make the necessary welcoming preparations for your arrival" she said before closing the channel. Shannon kept an eye on her equipment until Drift signalled that they were within docking distance of the station. She eniciated the docking sequence and they entered the Sacorian Space Station. The officers on board bowed to their leader when she would walk past. They beamed to the surface with the Autobots' alternate forms. The holoforms dissipated and the Autobots transformed into their bipedal forms. The rows of Sacorians bowed as Drift walked in front, with the Empress on his shoulder. For once in the last week, he felt important, to belong.

"Rise citizens of the Rebellion Empire, we have a new member among our ranks. His name is Drift, a Cybertronian" she exclaimed. A young male dragon flew up to greet the Empress.

"Can he turn into a dragon?" He asked.

"My dear nephew, no he cannot" she replied. He smiled and flew back down. She leaned against Drift's head, "after the others are settled down I will need to discuss a project."

Shannon met with Drift in the engineering room and presented her blueprints. "You're a triple changer, without a third form. Scan this as your third please" she said. Drift did and he transformed into a mechanical dragon of his colours. Shannon turned into a human and opened Drift's snout compartment. She placed a Navitas Pouch into it to activate his elemental abilities. "This pouch was grown from a culture from my own. You have the same elemental abilities as myself" she said closing his compartment.

"It'll take me a while to get used to this form" Drift said, he became distracted by his tail. Shannon laughed and transformed into a dragon. She was the same size as him. She guided him outside. "Come on Drift, I'll teach you" she said and she lead the shaking dragonbot outside. She walked to the edge of a cliff. Drift audibly gulped.

"Umm, I don't think that I'm ready to fly" he said. She smiled.

"I'm going to jump, I'm not flying if you won't" she said before fake collapsing to the side, off the edge. Drift panicked and jumped off after her, she created a mental link as they rode the free fall. 'Open your wings' she ordered, he did and caught the wind in his wings. Shannon did the same. Drift smiled, 'this is not too hard', then he flapped his wings and began to fall. Shannon dived after him and pulled Drift up. He flapped his wings and stayed airborne. "I'll teach you more advanced stuff later. For now you can do the basics" Shannon said, "activate the necessary sight module for flight". He accessed the interface and he stared around him with wide optics.

"You can now see wind tunnels" she continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorcerers of Sacor &amp; Transformers: Mecha!Sorcerer**

**Author's notes:**

**General notes:**

Here I am again! Another experimental story.

I normally get these ideas by randomly picking a fandom, of something I have read/seen before, and I read a few stories by my fellow writers (a big shout out to all you amazing guys!).

Shannon's (my oc) mechanical form was a dead idea that started years ago. I decided to resurrect it and found the Transformers fandom. By what I've read their fandom tends to use specialist vocabulary. I bet it's a good job that I enjoy Physics and Computer Science :)

I hope you like whatever I come out with in this one. Now for the disclaimer:

Transformers does not in any way belong to me, it has the full copyright of Paramount and Hasbro (I do not own it or related content).

I do however own the Sorcerers of Sacor series and related characters and content (including Shannon's Mechanical form).

They flew up some wind tunnels until Shannon was satisfied that they were at a reasonable altitude. "Drift, are you okay?" She asked him. The white and red mechanical dragon looked uneasy. She weaved herself into his mind and was given the task of sieving through his life, no _two lives_…

She scowled at him; she knew that he was an ex-Decepticon, not what his mind told her. His optics widened at her scowl. She growled and got him out of the sky, she pinned him to the side of the cliff, beating her wings to keep them in the air. "You didn't tell me of _that_ past," she roared into his audio receptors.

"I thought that it would be best to keep it to myself" he said the best that he could.

"You dissected the enemy to get useful components, _**Deadlock**_," she said pushing him to the rock, "that is not ok." He gasped noticing the dragoness charging her blue fire. He offlined his optics and tried to curl away from her fury.

"I was wrong; I was under instruction by Megatron! It was not me. Deadlock did that stuff," the MechaDragon whimpered as he cowered further. She let her wings go limp and they began a free fall, of course the MechaDragon fell first as he was heavier. He didn't know whether to let go or to hold onto the furious dragoness. If he let go, he could not yet fly well enough to pull out of a fast fall. If he held on to the dragoness, she could easily snap his head off. Neither choice was too thrilling to the MechaDragon. He decided to hold tightly onto the raging dragoness. "That was Deadlock. I am not him anymore… I'm Drift, a citizen of the Rebellion Empire," he whimpered into her neck. She relaxed slightly and opened her wings, casting a shapeshifting spell on him.

When the rush of air receded, and he onlined his optics, he noticed that the spell had transformed him into his default form, but a smaller version perched on the blue dragoness' back. She flew in silence for around ten minutes. "Explain," she ordered. He placed a hand on her neck.

"I was designation Deadlock while I was a Decepticon. I tried to turn Autobot but was rejected as Drift. You accepted Drift and I hoped to leave Deadlock behind," he said. She craned her neck to look back at him.

"I'm angry that you didn't tell me Drift, you mean a lot to me and I felt betrayed" Shannon confessed.

"I'm sorry my Empress, I won't keep anything else away from you" he apologised to the now calm being beneath him.

They flew in silence, Drift was getting closer to recharge with the calm winds. "Drift, wake up" the dragoness said. The Cybertronian stirred.

"I wasn't going into recharge" he said. She smiled and landed near a waterfall. He got off her back and looked around. Shannon transformed into her human form and stood beside Drift. "What do you think of it. It's my private place, nobody else comes here" she said.

"It's quite peaceful. I'm sorry again. You have no idea how ashamed I am for disappointing my Empress" he said. Shannon wrapped an arm around him.

"That is the past Drift, I trust you" she replied. They laid against a tree trunk and both fell into recharge.

"So Optimus thinks that this untouched place is where the Empress is hiding?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, I can also feel that she's near because of our bond" Ratchet replied. The weapons specialist nodded. He pushed aside a branch.

"We've found a pair of plotting culprits" he said smiling at Shannon and Drift as they added to a map they drew in the soil. "Hey guys, why aren't you in the city?" He asked. The dragoness looked at him and smiled.

"I taught Drift how to fly" she said. Ratchet looked quizzically at him.

"The last medical check said everything apart from you being an aerial bot" he said. Shannon nodded at Drift and he transformed into his MechaDragon form. "Okay... you seem to have a few scratches on you Drift. There is something that you are not telling me" the medic said. The MechaDragon shook his head. Shannon turned into a human and sat on Drift's back. "Why were you looking for us?" She asked. The mechs were dragged out of their temporary daze.

"Jealousy that you were spending your time with another mech" Ironhide said nudging the medic. Drift then cowered slightly as he felt Ratchet tug on the bond between himself and the Sorceress. "You fragger..." the medic began.

"I was placing a component in Drift's snout and it began the bond sequence" she said, justifying her actions. Ratchet seemed too calm.

"Why, you have the power to refuse the bond" he said. The medic stared at her for an answer. He adopted an aggressive stance and Drift growled. Ironhide put a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. "You remember that a severed bond can equal mental trauma" he said. The medic also growled.

"I'm a Doctor, of course I know. I don't care if this fragger had trauma, just that he must be offlined for taking my femme" he replied, "Shannon get the frag off of this heap of slag."

She transformed into a dragon between the two. "Nobody attacks anyone" she roared. Ironhide followed her lead to defend the other mechs from each other.

"I prefer not to start a fight... especially with a drone" Ratchet said. Drift's optics turned red. Shannon held onto him to keep him still. "You heard right! You're a **drone** whom has failed to collapse my family" the medic continued. Ironhide turned to him.

"Calm down, its a simple misunderstanding" the weapons specialist tried to explain. Drift narrowed his optics as they returned to their blue colouration. They all began to walk towards the city. Drift grunted audibly.

"Shannon, I can't believe how you would bond with this old frag anyway" Drift said, now in his default form. Ratchet was in mid jump towards Drift when Shannon jumped onto the medic. She pinned the mech to the ground. "Enough, both of you" she said.

Xavier approached the group as they returned to the city gates. "Welcome back Empress" the spotted dragon said. She nodded.

"Why are you on guard?" She asked.

"Saasik decided that the city would be a clear target for the new rebel group" Xavier replied. Shannon put her face in her right palm. She then stared at her spotted friend in disbelief.

"So, there is a Rebellion movement against the Rebellion Empire" she sighed, making sure that her statement sounded as idiotic as it did in her mind.

"Yes, and Commander Saasik Sonak has already discovered a few plots to assassinate you" he replied. The bots adopted a defensive stance around her. "And I see that you have sufficient guards already. Even if two are your bondmates" Xavier continued. He nodded to Ratchet and Drift. Ironhide tried to make conversation with the dragon.

"And you are?" He asked. Xavier smiled.

"I am Xavier, communications officer" the spotted dragon replied. The group walked into the city. Shannon kept a tight observation of Ratchet and Drift. Instead she decided on talking to Ironhide. "'Hide, how is the weaponry integrating alongside the forge?" She asked transforming into a human and perching on his shoulder.

"I've got a good team of marksmen, snipers and weapons experts. We're making progress on the Sacorian Armour" he said.

"I might spend time in the weaponry" she said, "also to let these aft-headed mechs bicker between themselves." He chucked.

"I'll be pleased to show you around the place. You may need to sort out your mechs later" he said walking towards the Weaponry. The mechs stayed behind, Shannon guessed that they would work something out.

They entered the weaponry and she was greeted by the metal on metal ring of the weapon smiths. Ironhide signalled the end of a shift with a raised hand. The last working Sorcerer didn't move from his workbench. He put the sword aside and lifted his helmet off. He turned and bowed to the Empress. He turned into a human and presented the sword to the now-grounded Sorceress. "The new sword design Empress. It can morph form" he said. She held the sword and twisted her right wrist to watch it transform into a longbow.

She got carried away and began a sword dance. She swayed while she cut through the air. She jumped and let the blade transform into a small drone. She grinned and stopped the dance. She let her mechanical components scan the small grey MechaDragon. "No spark" she whispered.

"It gets it's spark once it intergrates with its owners blade" the Sorcerer said. Shannon unsheathed her blue sword and the drone held its paws out to get it. "Empress, the drone is yours. Give it the sword" he continued. She took his advice and gave the sword to the waiting drone. It transformed and integrated its frame with the azure sword. The drone grew bigger, but slightly smaller than Shannon's dragon form. Its armour was mostly royal blue, the same colour as her blade, and had light blue highlights. It had a mechanical voice. "Greetings Mistress, how may I service you" it said. Shannon laughed and the drone looked confused.

"You can call me Shannon, and the second part of the sentence was slightly misleading. You could replace it with 'how may I serve you' or either 'how may I help you', or something like that" she said. The drone smiled. Ironhide looked at the drone.

"How are your systems? Give me a full status report" he said. The drone nodded.

"System Status

Processor: 100% functional, 15% full

Motors: 100%

Ventilation systems: satisfactory

Neurological Circuitry: to be tested

Energon Levels: 25%" the drone said. The weapons specialist smiled.

"Shannon, your drone requires to be fuelled. And a name" he said. Shannon turned into a dragoness and lead the drone to the main dining hall. She thought of different names as she walked. She entered the hall with the drone close to her tail. She went to the counter. "Hey Paxim, two boiled eggs for me please. And some energon for my friend" she said. The spotted humanoid then went into the kitchen. Shannon sat on a large dragon-sized bean bag in the dragon-sized part of the hall. The drone stayed stood. She motioned for it to sit and it did.

Paxim served the meals on a table and the two transformed into humanoids to sit at it. Shannon nibbled on a slice of boiled egg and watched the drone's blue optics. It ate the new energon food, a new invention that put energon in solid matter. It then drank the energon as Shannon finished her meal. "Fuel levels?" She asked.

"100% thank you for letting me refuel Mistress" it said. She had stopped from telling the drone to call her by her name. She put an arm around him.

"Now for us to come up with a name" she pondered, "what about Steve... no... Steve with 6 e's. Spelt Steeeeeeve."

"I like it Mistress" Steeeeeeve said.

"But first you must learn the difference between politeness and innuendos" she said smirking. She established a telepathic link.

**/Accessing Dictionary protocol/**

She smiled. Drift and Ratchet walked in. "I hope you're getting along with each other. This is Steeeeeeve, my drone" she said to the mechs. Steeeeeeve looked worried and transformed into the azure sword. Shannon caught and sheathed her drone.

"So you do have a drone, I personally thought that Drift was it" Ratchet said. Drift mumbled something.

"I am a mech, not a drone" he grumbled. Shannon walked to the two. She sat on Ratchet's stabilising servo. She heard a barely audible inquisitive squeak. Her brood came out of the shadows. Shannon felt her blade, no her drone, morph into a small MechaDragon. "Mum! Dad!" Astra exclaimed. She looked at the MechaDragon that was small enough to look up at the three.

"Who's this?" Nightshade asked. Crossflight petted the smaller dragon.

"Designation: Steeeeeeve" the drone replied.

"Uncle Drift?" Crossflight asked. The mech looked at the hybrid. "Why are you not bonded to Dad? Mum is" the Cybertronian-Sorcerer asked. Drift looked at Ratchet.

"I didn't know that we were required to" Drift said.

Shannon walked through the corridors of the visitors portion of the main base. She mentally made a note to get a plan on everyone's dorms. She was tired after having a good meal, but knew that she had to settle things with Optimus about Sacor. Steeeeeeve vibrated in its sheath. She allowed it to transform into its MechaDragom form. "Mistress, I managed to download the dorm information" it said. She walked alongside it, following the directions that Steeeeeeve had sent her. She stopped before the door.

"Why do you hesitate?" It asked.

"Optimus asked for a private meeting, about Sacor. I'm nervous to be honest" she replied. The drone put a wing around her.

She entered the room without the drone, she mentally ordered him to wander around and help when necessary. The prime was sat at his desk. "Empress-" he began.

"Don't call me that" she replied.

"I'll call you that regardless. Anyway, Empress, I think that I should be briefed on Sacorian customs" he said. The dragoness became weary at the unusual request.

"Each race has its own custom. Such as Sorcerers tend to make a display when using an unusual form of magic" she said. The Autobot leader paused in thought.

"What is magic exactly? Humans claim to practice it, but use trickery" he asked. She too paused.

"Magic: the use of biological energy to manipulate matter, whether it be to a natural or seemingly supernatural affect" she said. He stood next to the dragoness.

"Is that ability isolated for Sorcerers" he said.

"No, anyone can really if you have the power to manipulate energy. It's just Dragons that can't weald magic"

"-Spiros"

"-Magic Dragons are not Dragons" she sighed. She heard Jazz walk past.

::inception mother fraggers:: he transmitted through the comm before running off. Optimus tried to ignore that interruption. "Anyway, can Cybertronians weald magic?" He asked.

"I don't know. My drone can because it is a part of my spark. Drift can because of the Navidas Pouch-" she began. Optimus patted Shannon's back.

"What is a Navidas pouch?" He asked. She smiled.

"What else would be in my snout" she said, "it contains the cells that make my elements usable. Also the required energy to perform magic."

::Prime, we have a newcomer:: could be heard over the comm. Optimus looked confused and the dragoness followed him down the corridor. They exited the building to see a dark red sprts car, clearly an alternate mode. Optimus and the other main Autobots stayed clear of the newcomer, except the drone and Drift who didn't get as close as Shannon. The dragoness looked the newcomer over, she gleaned from its processor that it was a mech. She transformed into a human and touched the mech's sleek finish. He shivered at the touch and transformed into his bipedal form. He was mostly dark red and had optics similar to Shadow Dragons. He bent down and looked at her. Optimus stared at the two. Shannon raided the mech's processor and established a connection. 'What is your destination?' She asked.

'My designation is Knockout, and you are?' He replied. She smiled.

'I am Empress Shannon of the Rebellion Empire' she thought back. She looked to her prime who was deep in conversation with Knockout over the comm system. This one was sly, cunning enough to earn his place in Shannon's personal group.

'You're more intelligent than Prime, you're having a conversation with both of us and he doesn't suspect the slightest' she added smiling.

'Have I gained your trust? I came to join your ranks, not the Autobots' he thought back, 'I heard of Drift's own integration as a Rebellion citizen.'

"It has been agreed that Knockout wishes to join the Rebellion" Optimus sighed.

"He may join the Rebellion, the Empire has received another worthy warrior" she said, mostly addressing Knockout, "I guess that I'm pretty good at converting 'cons into the Rebellion." Knockout winked at the Empress.

'It's 'cause of your attitude and charms' he thought. She smiled.

'Thank you Knockout' she replied. Optimus made a coughing noise which came out as two short spirts of static.

"Your little gang may cause problems for us" he said.

Shannon worked out who they were talking about; Jazz, Drift and Knockout. They had spent plenty of spare time racing. She jumped into her dragon form and reared up on her hind legs. She nuzzled his helm, trying to pry out any emotion she thought was in the Prime. His faceplate heated, "what are you doing?" He asked, slight static filled his embarrassment. She held her paws on his servos.

"Why will we cause problems?" She asked, keeping her voice low as she noticed that the room was empty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorcerers of Sacor &amp; Transformers: Mecha!Sorcerer**

**Author's notes:**

**General notes:**

Here I am again! Another experimental story.

I normally get these ideas by randomly picking a fandom, of something I have read/seen before, and I read a few stories by my fellow writers (a big shout out to all you amazing guys!).

Shannon's (my oc) mechanical form was a dead idea that started years ago. I decided to resurrect it and found the Transformers fandom. By what I've read their fandom tends to use specialist vocabulary. I bet it's a good job that I enjoy Physics and Computer Science :)

I hope you like whatever I come out with in this one. Now for the disclaimer:

Transformers does not in any way belong to me, it has the full copyright of Paramount and Hasbro (I do not own it or related content).

I do however own the Sorcerers of Sacor series and related characters and content (including Shannon's Mechanical form).

"You're mischievous, a basic bad influence" he said trying to stay calm. She pressed closer to her prime, testing to see how long he would bear it before she frazzled his processor. "Jazz is the bad influence. I'm just plain disobedient" she replied wrapping her tail around his left stabilising servo. She let go of him and returned to her professional stance.

"So what was that about?" He asked. She closed her eyes.

"There is an unknown bond in me, formed when I met you guys. Before Ratchet-" she said, "I think I know who it is. The bond grew stronger when I did that". The Prime sieved through to his unknown bond and forced a mental link. 'Hello?' He thought. The dragoness stared in awe.

'It is you...' she replied back. The Autobots and Rebellion Cybertronians re entered the room. He smiled at her and Jazz looked astonished. "Prime, first time I've seen you smile in vorns" he said. The two young mechs came in with the young femme. Shannon smiled at her children.

"Doesn't your Dad need you to do something?" She asked the three hybrids. They smiled at Optimus.

"Our Dad doesn't require us to do anything" Astra said. She sat next to Ratchet.

"I thought you wanted them to work on their project-" she said, Ratchet put a servo around the dragoness.

"I should have told you sooner, you found the bond, I should let Optimus explain" Ratchet said. The prime looked at me in sorrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her sparklings jumped and perched on the prime. Crossflight and Nightshade sat on his shoulders, Astra sat on his right stabilising servo. "Shannon, you got close to me before you got with Ratchet. You were developing feelings for him, and I decided to erase your memories of us. I found out that you were expecting and I instructed Ratchet to raise them as his own. When they were eggs Ratchet crept away in the night and explained that their true father should claim them."

Shannon stood and opened the bond. "You are their father?" She asked. He nodded and the family curled together. "Why didn't you tell me."

"We knew all the time mum" Astra said.

"You did" Optimus said.

"We were claimed by our father as eggs. The telepathic link formed and we knew that you were our Dad. That's why we tried to spend as much time with you as possible" the femmeling replied. Optimus raised Shannon's head to his helm. He kissed her.

"But why did you erase my memory?" She asked.

"You and Ratchet got close. I was busy as Prime and I wanted you to be happy, it would have stayed that way too. But you found the part of our bond that wouldn't let go, because I sired your sparklings which bound us together" he said, "I don't expect you to forgive me for my actions."

Shannon curled herself around the red and blue mech. "I love you too much to hold a grudge against you. I'm not letting you go" she said. He held her close to him.

"I won't let you go, I love you" he said leaning in closer to her. After a while Shannon decided to stand up. She beckoned the bots to follow her through a corridor. She stopped at a guarded door and the guards, both in dragon form, saluted her. She nodded and they opened the door to reveal a tunnel. The bots followed her and gasped in amazement. "May I present the next generation of Sorcerers, with few of us left these are guarded at all times" she said, "they are all claimed, and so they can hear our voices." She led them out and into the chamber section of the building. They bid their farewells for the night and left for their dorms, except Optimus. She reared up to look at him from a slightly taller stance. "Is there anything wrong" she said.

"Would you mind if I stay with you tonight?" He asked. She smiled.

"No I don't mind, follow me" she said walking through three corridors into the permanent dorm section. She entered her dorm with the prime in tow. Her dorm was intricately coloured, to match her status. Her bed was large and was at one side, on the other side was her desk with a view of a lake. "I like the view" he commented. He looked around and found that Shannon was curled on her bed. The dragoness yawned as the prime sat down next to her. "Lay down Optimus, we are bonded" she said. He looked down at the tired dragoness.

"I love you my femme" he said getting comfortable on the bed. He wrapped his servos around Shannon and held her close.

"I love you too, my wonderful mech" she said wrapping her wings and tail around him.

The next morning Optimus woke to see the love of his spark still cuddled up to him. Her breathing cycles were steady, the calmest she been since he met her. It saddened him to speculate on her past weariness; she had been scared. She slowly opened her eyes and held herself closer to him. "Good morning baby" he whispered.

"Good morning my love" she hummed. She opened the link between them, 'I wish I could stay here all day' she thought smiling.

'It would be nice to do so. But isn't there a lecture that you must give' he replied. She groaned and hopped off the bed. The blue dragoness stretched out her body. She fully opened her wings to flex the muscles. Optimus stood up and hugged her as she folded her flight limbs. She felt them both heat up at the closeness of them. He kissed her passionately and she returned the favour. She transformed into a human and perched on his shoulder, purposefully draping her tail behind her. He walked out of the main building, Shannon used their link to tell him where to go. She got off and positioned herself at the front next to a holographic screen. "Good morning members of the Rebellion Empire, I would take this opportunity to answer any questions that you may have" she said.

"How many Sorcerers are alive?" One asked. The Empress sadly drew on the display.

"An estimate at a mere 4,000 individuals" she said staring at the figure. Ratchet's optics widened.

"How badly damaged is the gene pool? We aren't enough to get our numbers up" another said. A dragon decided to join in.

"Don't you think that it'll be wise to pass a law, to stop hybrids being produced and to focus on the Sorcerer race" they said. Shannon shot a glance at the dragon.

"The Sorcerers will thrive as long as we populate this planet" she said. The dragon stood up to challenge her.

"You're no good to our cause. Mixing Sorcerer DNA with machines-" they continued as the Empress had no choice but to call off the lecture. Everyone left but Optimus. Shannon stared at the statistics on the screen and looked at him. "Four thousand Sorcerers" she echoed. Optimus sat next to her.

"How did this happen?" He asked, "you told us that you were a prosperous species." She began to curl her wings around herself in sorrow.

"We were. Avalaria, in the next star system, was once home to the Sorcerers and Dragons. It was ruled by four High Guardians; King Spiros of the Magic Dragons, Xenix of the Dragons, Rosa of the Cannis Sorcerers and Zenith of the Sorcerers. The Magic Dragons controlled the planet's weather. The Cannis and Sorcerers lived amongst the Dragons, healing. Xenix was killed in combat, the other High Guardians refused to resurrect him, so the Dragons decided to burn every record of the Cannis and Sorcerers. We became myths along with the Magic Dragons. The Dragons began killing off the Cannis and Sorcerers, they tried killing a Magic Dragon and it created a typhoon. The death affected the planet" she said, "one group of Sorcerers were easily identified as Sorcerers since they were purple in dragon form. They were hunted in the pack islands. Our leader Purpura found a way to fuse our human and dragon forms." The Autobot leader looked into her deep blue eyes.

"You are two people then?"

"No, two bodies controlled by one mind" she explained.

**/ Transmission from Earth: an ancient underground civilisation has been uncovered /**

Shannon transformed into a dragon. "You coming? I've got the D'rachanya on standby" she asked. They walked outside. Before the blue and red mech could respond he was under the influence of magic and shrunk to the size of a human. He sat on the spot in front of her wings below her neck. "I guess I have no choice my femme" he said. She put her head to the side to look him in his optics.

"I'm glad we agree" she said spreading her wings.

"Shannon-" he said.

"Yes Optimus" she replied scraping the ground with her claws.

"I've never flown before" he confessed. She used her tail to touch him in comfort.

"It's okay" she said, "I didn't think about it on my first time."

"How did it go?" He asked.

"We had to take off on a cliff... I just jumped" she said smiling at her own immaturity. Optimus' optics widened as he grabbed on to the dragoness' back spines. "Don't do that, I can't fly without those. Lay against my neck if you need to" she said. Without warning she jumped into the air when the Autobot gripped her for his life. She decided to fly fast and have fun.

She gained altitude and began a swift free fall in the direction of the shipyard. She transformed into a human and folded her wings. He held on to the Sorceress and she smiled. She tried to concentrate on the fall instead of her mech's frame against her body. She transformed into a dragon again and got the Prime onto her back as she began a steady glide. She landed and let the weary mech onto his feet. They walked into the shipyard and Shannon led them to the departure desk. "I believe that the D'rachanya is ready for her departure to the Solar System" she said. The male Garlcian behind the desk nodded to her and adjusted his headset.

"Departure Desk to RES D'rachanya. All personnel to board at Bay 5" he announced through the speaker system. He bowed to the Empress as she thanked him. She led Optimus onto the ship and to the dining hall where the remaining Autobots gathered. "I will meet with you later as soon as we're in space. My crew are waiting for my command" she said leaving to get to the bridge. Optimus saw that his kin were also in smaller forms of themselves.

"So a civilisation" he said trying to break the silence. Ironhide looked up from a cube of energon.

"On top of that a group of Autobots have landed on Earth which will be to Shannon's surprise. Rodimus Prime is leading them" he said. Drift smiled, but then he remembered his new faction.

"Rodimus was a good friend, but now I am of the Rebellion Empire" the red and white mech said. The bots had been ignorant to the hum of the ship's engines, and were now in space. Shannon entered the hall and sat next to her mech. "What's up guys?" She asked. The mech smiled at her.

"Just a surprise when we get back to Earth" Jazz said. Optimus picked his femme up and put her on his lap. She laughed.

"We are nearly at Earth. Behave my mech" she said. He obeyed and let her curl up.

"Captain-" a crewmember said entering the hall. Shannon stood at attention.

"Commander Peeron, cloak the ship and land her in the shipyard part of the Autobot base" she said. He nodded and left. The Sorceress left the ship once she had safely landed. She froze in her tracks. "There's some newcomers in the base" she said as the others exited the ship. She turned invisible and ordered her crew to stay on the ship until she had evaluated the threat. A group of Autobots made themselves visible at the other side of the shipyard. A red mech stood with gold markings, he was clearly the leader. A purple mech stood at the back of the group of five, he had metal horns, one of which was half severed. A bronze mech stood with round goggles as optics. A large blue mech stood tall, clearly their security officer. The last was a small blue mech, he spotted the Sorceress through his visor and became timid.

She looked to Drift who approached the red mech and shook his hand. "Welcome Rodimus Prime" Drift said, directing it to the weary Sorceress. She stared at the young mech, confused about his age. Optimus looked at the small bot. "Is there anything wrong Tailgate?" He asked. The bot looked up from his stare at the invisible Shannon.

"I believe that I can see an invisible being" he said. Shannon hid her wings and tail beneath her cape and revealed herself. She had her golden helmet on. Drift smiled at her. "This is Empress Shannon of the Rebellion Empire, also our new ally" the swordsmech said.

"Yes I've heard so much about you-" Rodimus began as Shannon transformed into a dragon. He smiled. "And as graceful as I've heard" he finished. She decided to be her professional self and approached the mech to see that he was only a few inches taller. She wormed her way into his processor. 'Thank you for the compliment prime' she thought to him.

'You're welcome, aren't you bonded to Optimus?' He questioned her.

'Yes I am, Sorcerers live in groups of three to maximise survival by nature. So forgive me if seem to get close to anyone' she replied back to him. The young prime smiled. Optimus felt the attraction that his mate felt.

"Shannon, may you show them to their new dorms" he said. She saluted him and led the five mechs down two corridors. She let Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus into their rooms. Tailgate stroked her neck scales in curiosity and to her surprise. He went on to organise his room. The bronze mech smiled at her. "My designation is Rung, a psychiatrist" he said leaving them.

She got to Rodimus' room and showed him in. "We hope that you are satisfied with your quarters. Do you have any requests Prime?" She asked, "as much as Optimus values his privacy, he has agreed to my proposal."

The prime lounged on the sofa and the dragoness half curled herself around him. "Rodimus Prime, will you be the third" she asked. He put his servos around her.

"I don't think that I'd fit in with you two being so strict" he said. She laughed.

"I was putting on the act, it was to see how long you would stay professional for" she sniggered. He planted a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I accept you sly dragoness" he said. She wrapped her tail around him. "I think that I may like my time with you."

"Oh you will not be disappointed. If you see any other Sorcerers on the base, Remember that they are my people, they pledged their allegiance to me" she said.

"I'll not harm your race, you are very gracious beings. And you are beautiful" the Prime said.

The following day Shannon woke in her room. She groaned, not remembering the night before or how she ended up in her room. She turned around to find Optimus still in recharge. She laid closer to him, slowly waking him. His optics onlined and he smiled, "you were tired yesterday, fell asleep in Rodimus' servos and we brought you here" he explained. She turned her head to see the younger prime at the other side of her smiling. She stretched herself so that she snuggled between both mechs and let her mind intertwine with the primes. 'There is nothing on the schedule Shannon, we could literally stay here all day' Optimus thought. The dragoness let her tail wrap around Rodimus' right stabilising servo.

'Sounds great, gives us more time to bond' Rodimus thought. The three lay in blissful silence.

It didn't last for long as the red alert alarm sounded forcing the primes and their femme to get outside. At first there was nothing. "It's never given a false alarm before" Ratchet said. Prowl watched Tailgate, who watched the trees. When they began walking back to the base, two Decepticons ran out of the trees. Shannon growled and pounced on the larger purple mech. She found that it was almost too easy to tackle this mech. He grasped his servos around her and put a collar on her. The other one, a silver mech with large aviation wings, smiled. "Optimus Prime, I should thank you for this gift" he said as they used a portal.

The dragoness found herself bound to a wall in a room. She writhed in the chains and heard someone enter the darkness of the room. She adjusted her vision and watched the mech. "~Announce your designation, Autobot Weapon~" he said in a deep mechanically distorted voice. She stared at the faceless Decepticon, she only saw her reflection in his facial visor.

"~Communicate Autobot Weapon, I am under instruction to retrieve your designation~" he continued. The dragoness stared at him, scowling. She became frustrated, she couldn't glean any facial expression from the mech. She then saw two pipes approach her from the mech, they resembled enlarged endoscopes. "~Okay, I'll go first. My designation is Soundwave. Specify your designation~" he said, as one of the pipes scraped her left wing membrane.

"I do not hold a designation, I have a name" she snapped back at him. The pipe yanked her wing into an uncomfortable position. He put an energon collar on her and got her off the wall. She was dragged out of the room in chains.

The Autobots sat in the main room with Sorcerers dotted around the room. The centre figure was a Sorceress with red wings and a red tail. She paced around. She had long white hair, as per her humanoid species, and a red blade at her side. "Taarin, Jazz. Any lead on the Decepticon whereabouts" she said.

**A/N I must warn you, if you don't like the Star Trek Franchise (which the Sorcerer crew are races from ST), then imagine them as humans.**

The Andorian Male looked up from the console he was working on. "Not yet Syrih" he said.

Shannon pulled against the mech and nearly unstabilised him. He pulled back and she growled at him. She was pulled into the main room of the Decepticon base. "~I have returned with the Autobot Weapon~" Soundwave said. The silver mech turned around.

"You could refer to her by her designation" he replied. Shannon probed the guards processor, she eventually decoded his firewalls and gained access. She felt his panic. The silver mech's optics narrowed. "You don't know her designation" he said. The silver mech used his right hand to lift the dragoness' head to look at him. "You will learn to obey. I am Starscream, first in command. What is your designation. No forget that flesh. What is your name" the silver mech said. The dragoness snarled. Soundwave proceeded to chain her to the floor by her feet. She watched them. Starscream's expression became stern. "The femme doesn't speak does she" he said.

"~She can speak, only just to mock me~" Soundwave said. Starscream knelt down next to her and stroked a digit on the underside of her snout. She scowled and worked on his processor's firewalls. "Greetings Starscream" she said getting past the first security wall. He smiled as she tapped into his processor.

"Your designation" he repeated, "Soundwave, remove the chains. There is no way out."

Shannon stood tall, "My designation is Shannon" she said. The chains were slowly removed as she spread her wings. She dove into her mind to find her Shadow Dragon.

"Vritra are you watching" she said into her mind. The Shadow Dragoness walked into the clearing, she was of the same colour and size of Shannon, but had blacked out eyes with red pupils. "I've helped you get past the last barrier in Starscream's mind" she said.

"Thank you, we make a good team" Shannon smiled. Vritra embraced the other literal half of her.

"We do, now get back to reality and deal with these mechs. Announce my existence and we can get these mechs to do anything we want" Vritra said.

"Transform for your new master" Starcream said. She smiled.

"I have uploaded a file onto the computer, about Shadow Dragons" she said, "and then I shall have a look around."

"Shannon, we know about your Shadow Dragon. Transform" he repeated. She stretched out and looked around at the many mechs who had gathered around. She spotted a femme and they shared a smile. The femme stood next to the dragoness, "we propose to recruit you, as you do not bear either Cybertronian symbol" she said. Shannon looked at Starscream.

"If you would follow me, I will escort you to your room" he said smiling.

Starscream closed the door of a dorm. Shannon looked at him in confusion. He sat on his berth and instructed her to sit next to him. "How do you recharge?" He asked.

"My kind normally curl up to recharge, with a preference to curl up with someone else" she said. He put a servo around her,

"Demonstrate" he said. She let the mech lie down and she uneasily curled herself around him. He stroked her patronisingly. "As much as I am enjoying this, I have plans to implement" he said restraining the dragoness. Her mind was filled with shock. Vritra felt the panic and tried to materialise to defend Shannon. Starscream laughed stroking down the dragoness' neck, "Your Shadow Dragoness is not permitted to materialise" he whispered in her ear. She gulped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorcerers of Sacor &amp; Transformers: Mecha!Sorcerer**

**Author's notes:**

**General notes:**

Here I am again! Another experimental story.

I normally get these ideas by randomly picking a fandom, of something I have read/seen before, and I read a few stories by my fellow writers (a big shout out to all you amazing guys!).

Shannon's (my oc) mechanical form was a dead idea that started years ago. I decided to resurrect it and found the Transformers fandom. By what I've read their fandom tends to use specialist vocabulary. I bet it's a good job that I enjoy Physics and Computer Science :)

I hope you like whatever I come out with in this one. Now for the disclaimer:

Transformers does not in any way belong to me, it has the full copyright of Paramount and Hasbro (I do not own it or related content).

I do however own the Sorcerers of Sacor series and related characters and content (including Shannon's Mechanical form).

Soundwave lay on his berth trying to drift into recharge. He thought of the dragoness. "~Shannon~" he whispered to himself, listening to himself mutter her designation. He couldn't bring himself to a calm recharge, he kept waking when he would drift off. He let worry plague his processor. 'Starscream, what are you doing with her' he wondered. Maybe the commanding bot would only want her to recharge by his side, to keep an eye on her, to make sure that she wouldn't escape. This string of thought helped him to drift into a much needed recharge cycle.

'Soundwave' he heard in his processor. He passed it off as a dream of the dragoness saying his designation. He turned over in his berth. 'Soundwave' her voice continued. He smiled beneath his visor. He immediately sat up and remembered that she had never called him by his designation, how could he recreate her voice saying his name. He wondered if she was telepathic. He concentrated on the silence of the night.

'Shannon?' He asked in his processor. He thought that he was imagining her voice and laid back down.

'Soundwave!' Her voice filled his processor and sounded happy yet scared. He sat back up.

'Where are you?' He asked the presence.

'I don't know my way around yet, if you could find me. Use my mental signature' she thought, the mech walked out of his dorm and into the corridors. He used the mental signature of the dragoness and came to the storage room. He looked around for her, and saw nobody. "~Shannon~" he whispered. Shannon smiled at him from the floor. He noticed that she had half concealed herself by some containers. He sat beside her and touched her back. She winced and curled away. "~Are you okay?~" he asked, "~What did Starscream want you for~"

She looked up at him with trauma in her eyes. He could guess what the dragoness had been through. He held her with care, being aware of her injuries. "~I'm sorry, come to medbay where you can heal your injuries~" he said. He saw that she couldn't walk and lifted her in his servos. He walked to the medbay and laid her on the medical berth. He ran a few scans and he watched the dragoness use blue energy to heal her own injuries. She sat up and watched the purple mech. "Thank you" she muttered. He turned around and hugged her. She began to chuckle. He looked at her and noticed that she had uncovered the pipes.

"~Do you trust me?~" he asked. He didn't get an answer and carried her to his dorm. He tried to put her on the floor but she had curled herself around the mech. He smiled and kissed her snout, before letting himself fall into recharge with the femme wrapped up against him.

"Soundwave, I entrust you that the dragoness is expecting a hybrid-" Starscream began. Soundwave stared at him. "What's up with you?" The silver mech asked.

"~I do not agree with your treatment of the dragoness~" Soundwave replied.

"Oh I see now. She is yours since the dragoness has clearly rejected me. Just make sure that you implement my plan" the first in command said.

The purple mech nodded and opened the office door. Shannon walked in smiling at him. She cowered when she saw Starscream. "Don't worry femme, you are now Soundwave's pet" he said. She clawed at the collar on her neck. Soundwave then wanted to prove his position in the command line. "~Transform~" he said. The dragoness stretched and transformed into her human form. Soundwave nodded and she used her wings to jump onto his right shoulder. She smiled at Starscream. "I see that you are in control of the femme" the commanding bot said.

"So here's the plan, the Autobots will distract the 'cons via an encrypted comm link. We go in the base in waves: Drift will be paired with myself, Knockout will go alongside Commander Peeron. Any questions" Syrih Takerra said to the assembly of Cybertronians and Sorcerers. The Cybertronians put down their battle masks and the Sorcerers donned their armour and helmets. Syrih spread her red wings, the swirling lines of yellow, orange and red were a sight of pure Sacorian beauty. Only this was a time of great need. Syrih tried to look professional, being second in command of the Rebellion Empire, but she knew the political and social consequences if the Empress was to be dispatched. The Empire would fall into chaos, Shannon bound each race of the Empire. The Garlcians and Cerconians would maintain their loyalty. Syrih wasn't sure of the Autobots in the future, or if the Magic Dragons or Cannis would stay by the dying race. She watched the two Cybertronians of the Rebellion look away when they realised that they had been eavesdropping on the Commander's thoughts. 'Drift, Knockout. In the Rebellion we have a constant mental link with every member' she thought to them.

'So we weren't prying into your minds' Drift said. Takerra smiled.

'No, it gives us a better organisation in battle. You will hear every mind in the army whilst we get our Empress back' she replied back into the mass shared mental communication.

Shannon leaned against Soundwave as they were all briefed by Starscream on the progress of the Decepticon mission. He kept an optic on the dragoness. He had completed the meeting and smiled at her. "Soundwave, take your pet to Breakdown for a test" he said. Soundwave led her to medbay and laid her on the berth. Breakdown ran one test on her, and it left her confused.

"Soundwave, the test reads negative. Starscream will not be satisfied, remember it is you or some other 'con. This is the fifth negative result" the medic said sending the report to Starscream.

"~I understand, but I don't want to betray her trust~" Soundwave replied. Shannon raised her head.

"Why does Starscream want hybrids" she said lazily.

"You see miss, he knows your power and the joining of our races produces more strength" Breakdown said and he turned to the other mech, "either you or the thought of other mechs implementing the plan." Soundwave walked to his dorm in silence, with Shannon in tow. He sat on his berth and the dragoness jumped next to him. She laid against him.

"I accept" she said nuzzling him. His visor heated slightly.

"~What do you mean?~" he asked.

"I'd rather you sire them than any other 'con on the base" she hummed. He grew embarrassed at this thought.

"~Are you. Are you sure~" he said. She kissed him.

"Yes" she purred.

Syrih and Taarin perched on their designated Cybertronians. Knockout turned his head to look at Taarin. "Aren't we going to be outnumbered?" He asked.

"Yes, but we need to minimise the casualties. I'm about to establish contact with the Empress now" the Rebellion engineer said.

'Empress, reply if you can hear us' the members of the Rebellion called out to their leader.

Shannon bolted awake at the familiar sea of voices that filled her mind. Soundwave came out of recharge. "~Are you okay?~" he asked. She jumped off the berth and stood on her hind legs to look out of the window. 'Greetings' she replied sarcastically. She smiled.

'Shannon! You sound like you're in good health' Syrih replied.

'It's good to hear from you' Taarin chipped in. Soundwave put his servos around her.

'I have a guard. Although he is taking care of me and keeping Starscream away from me' she replied to her crew. They came across Shannon's memory of the Decepticon leader and she almost lost her balance when the Sorcerers growled simultaneously. 'I'm okay now, Soundwave looks after me. No 'con knows of my position in the Empire, if they did I wouldn't have this much luxury' she thought to them.

'Shannon, that was the 'con that captured you. Anyway Starscream is going to feel the strength of Sorcerers when we get in the base' Syrih said. Shannon's eyes widened.

'Wait where are you?' she thought.

'We're on our way in, get to the main room so that we can offline that fragger' Drift added. The link's volume was lowered.

"Soundwave, I've got to see Starscream, and fast!" She exclaimed as she and the mech ran through the corridors to find the leader. He smiled deceptively at the dragoness.

"Starscream, would you want to set up a pact, between my people and the Decepticons" she said as quickly as she could. He scowled at her.

"Why would a civilian be authorised to do that?" He asked. She let her robes and jewellery show.

"I am Empress Shannon of the Rebellion Empire, would the Decepticons join or be in alliance with the Rebellion Empire" she said. He smiled.

"Yes of course. I will tolerate those **Autobots** if you would call off your colleagues" he said.

'I order you to stand down. You may enter in a civilised manner' she thought. The head 'con smiled. The Rebellion warriors entered the room and watched their Empress. "Decepticon Starscream" she said holding a paw out. He smiled and silently charged his arm canon, which Soundwave detected. The purple mech hit the commanding bot with a servo and Starscream fell back. "Soundwave, why did you strike me?" He asked. Soundwave stared at the mech on the floor.

"~You were attempting to offline Shannon~" he replied. Starscream got himself upright and frowned.

"It is a beast Soundwave. What worth is her life" he justified, the Sorcerers transformed into Dragons ready to fight.

"~Not only her life~" he said. Syrih jumped and kicked Starscream to the other side of the room, he hit the wall and temporarily offlined. Taarin motioned for the remaining Rebellion members to follow him. Soundwave followed them outside to protect the Empress. Starscream had recovered and was leaking energon from his side. "Soundwave, you can not call yourself a Decepticon. Since when did you care about this group" he said scowling at the purple mech. Soundwave stood defensively.

"~I cannot help the bond that I have developed for Shannon, mates never leave each other~" he said. The Sorcerers took flight, plus Drift, Knockout drove and Soundwave transformed into his jet alternate form.

"Converted another" Ironhide said smiling at Soundwave. Optimus furrowed his optic ridges.

"You have the nerve to sire a brood of sparklings to my femme" he said turning to Shannon, "how long."

"Due to be laid any day from now" she said.

Soundwave slowly arose from a recharge cycle and found that his mate had gone from his side. He stood and looked tiredly around. 'Come to medbay' Shannon's voice called into his processor. He walked quickly to medbay, excitement filling his spark. He couldn't wait to meet them, no, didn't Sorcerers lay eggs? Never mind, he was content to see them encased in shell or not. He knocked on the door and it opened. Knockout and Ratchet stood next to the crouched dragoness. "Just in time" Ratchet grinned. Shannon smiled at Soundwave, bearing the pain of labour. He softly felt the bump under his mate to notice how close the moment was. He held her paws as she let a few flecks of Blue Fire escape her gritted teeth.

The dragoness lay in silence. Soundwave had been intent on keeping her calm whilst occasionally watching the doctors help deliver his sparklings. He stroked her. "Soundwave, you might want to see these. She's just exhausted" Knockout said. The purple mech examined the nest of eggs, four eggs to be exact. The dragoness had outdone herself, and this news gave more hope to the Sorcerers within a short comm link away. "These are yours. In a month they'll be hatched. I congratulate you, and I'll say it to your femme once she wakes" Ratchet said leaving the three in medbay. Knockout smiled at the colourful clutch of eggs.

"They're beautiful" the dragoness said, she nuzzled her mate and curled around her brood. Soundwave sat still, not knowing what was expected of him. Shannon smiled. "Lay down next to the nest, let them feel their father's presence."

The mech then awkwardly curled up with the eggs and his mate.

"Empress, I would ask for you to put the young into good hands for the day, I trust you know what day it is" Taarin said at the door. Shannon and Soundwave carried the eggs to the humans.

"Do not harm them. I will violate the treaty if you do" she said. The two human males sat beside the nest, knowing that if they moved the dragoness would incinerate them. Shannon walked to the weapons room. "Optimus, are the Autobots ready" she said, getting her golden armour on. She donned her helmet and looked at the young prime next to the other. "They are ready, there is a chance that the Decepticons may prevail" he replied.

"I can hack Cybertronian processors, and Solia will feel pain when the 'con is liberated" she said. She pressed a few keys on the keyboard and scowled at the stats. She sighed. "The final battle in this fragging war. If the Rebellion fails, that means that the Sorcerers would have lost too many to live on. Extinction is slowly gaining on our ancient species" she continued. Ratchet scowled when the three juvenile Cybertronian Sorcerers came into the room, fully suited in armour.

"We're coming" Astra said.

"No you've got to stay-" Shannon started. Optimus sighed at his sparklings.

"Mum, how old were you when you began fighting?" Crossflight asked. Shannon shook her head.

"I was younger than you, about 10 Solar Cycles, when I was recruited into the Rebellion" she said, admitting defeat to the cunning CyberSorcerers before her. She smiled at her children as they stood on their back legs. "I would prefer you to stay with your unborn siblings, I still don't trust humans." The trio sighed and walked out to look after the eggs.

"Are they going to be okay? You know with it being the Final Battle" Nightshade asked. Astra blanked the humans who let them take the eggs.

"Mum will be more than okay little bro. We can use telepathy to assist them" Astra said. Crossflight furrowed optic ridges, being the most mechanical of the three.

"They'll find the eggs if we interfere, we must stay scarce" he said.

Shannon led the small army outside, she sent out a mental beacon. It didn't take long for Sorcerers, Cerconians and Garlcians to arrive to make the Rebellion Army a match for the Decepticons. The dragoness stopped when they assembled on one side of a valley. The Decepticon Army were at the other side. She was momentarily distracted by the quad of eggs that laid unaware of this event. She then became aware of the mental link between the entire army and shut off her emotions. '~Shannon, they'll be fine~' Soundwave thought. That was the last of the non-tactical communication. Shannon roared to signal their attack. 'Archers shoot with the elements! Everyone hold your ground we only move forward in this war' she ordered the army. They obeyed and the Sorcerers flew down the valley and intercepted the Decepticon army. Shannon had already knocked two 'cons unconscious. 'Why aren't we killing them?' A soldier asked.

'The Decepticons are not the enemy, Solia resides in Starscream's processor. I must hack into him' the Empress replied ripping off a servo. They were making swift progress, the magic cast upon the Rebellion army was preventing fatal injuries. Shannon glimpsed the Decepticon leader and snarled. His optics were purple, different from the red optics that she was accustomed to. "Starscream, you're not yourself. The dragoness named Solia is in your processor manipulating you!" She almost screamed at the Decepticon. She broke into his processor and he winced. She held him down whilst she ripped the dragoness' presence from his processor. When she had done the 'con cowered beneath her. His optics were red and widened at something he spotted behind her. She jumped onto the materialised dragoness behind her. Starscream stood and fired on Solia. He forced himself into the Rebellion link. 'And now we alligence with the winning side now that lizard is out of me' he said. The red dragoness growled with her wounded side. Shannon jumped into the sky and took all of the flight-capable Rebellion warriors and the Decepticons with her as they flew after Solia. The mingling of bodies, jets and military helicopters circled the dragoness. She blew fire to no affect on the mechanical 'cons. She screamed as the mass army fired on her. They parted when she was bearly in the air. Shannon jumped on her and took long scratches to Solia's body. Once on the ground, Shannon summoned all of her elements and saw the scared look in Solia's dark blue eyes. She let the immense energy rip from her jaw and onto the dragoness beneath her. The force was so much that she was propelled into the air. The stream continued for a few minutes until she stopped the energy, as her snout was beginning to itch. She landed and looked emotionlessly at the corpse. She looked around to see everyone bowing to her, even the Autobot and Decepticon leaders. She stood proud, haven liberated the universe of this monster. Optimus stared at the shredded corpse, "what shall we do with the corpse?" He asked. Starscream nudged the corpse with a pede.

"I suggest a swift incineration" he said. Shannon inspected the corpse, even in death she wore the revengeful expression on her face, or maybe the wind changed at the wrong time. She mused that thought and noticed that the dragoness' jewellery of the dead were still intact. She transformed into a human and carefully removed the feather from the cracked horn, and the scales from the brackets. They disintegrated into the air to form the silhouette of the individual who had been liberated by receiving their lost feature in death. She turned to the skeletal tail on the necklace, the first tribreed dragon. She carefully removed it and a dragon with feathered wings materialised from white light. "I thank you for avenging me. In death I have aged, I am Xenix, died aged 3 months" he said, and Shannon let the skeletal tail fuse onto Xenix's stump and grew to fit his new size. Scales and muscles formed around the bone and healed the limb. "I am honoured to meet you. May your soul live the life that Solia denied you" she said, her eyes tearing up. This dragon had lived in death, not as the dragon he should have been. The dragon was now describable as an angel. Died at 3 months old, all because Solia thought that he would grow up to be stronger than her. He put a paw on her shoulder. "Don't cry, I never really knew this world. Now I am free to roam in the heavens" he said nuzzling the Sorceress. He disappeared. She wiped the tears away and turned to the vile corpse.

"**Dissipate, never to return**" she growled in her native language at the corpse which set on Blue Fire and diminished into nothing. She looked at the sky and sighed. She set her eyes on each member of the victorious army before her. "War is over!" she shouted as she raised her azure blade, aka Steeeeeeve. The crowd cheered as they walked back to the base.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The trio of CyberSorcerers bounded into the room. "We won!" They cheered, finally silenced when their father looked at them.

"You do rightly by celebrating, now the Rebellion can prosper" Optimus said. Astra smiled,

"I heard a few taps from the eggs" she said. Soundwave looked at Shannon.

"We should claim them" she said, the parade of organisms following the couple to the nest. Shannon nuzzled each of the four eggs, they glowed after being claimed. Soundwave touched each one carefully. Shannon then found that it was time to contact her sparklings inside. She touched the first and opened a comm link with her mate to let him hear.

'Hello my child' she thought into it.

'~ *static* ~' she heard from it. The parents smiled. She moved to the next egg and nuzzled it.

'Chir-beep' the next thought, Shannon bit her tongue to try not to laugh at the perfect mix of vocals from both species. Soundwave smiled, Shannon looked at him and stared in awe.

The masked mech was no longer masked. The dragoness stared into Soundwave's purple optics, a perfect aura of relaxation and peace. His mouth was curled at either end, clearly amused by her reaction. She looked around to see the seekers and Rebellion Cybertronians were as amazed as her. "Soundwave, how come you never told us that the mask wasn't your face?" Knockout asked. Soundwave kept his gaze on his mate, her form's colours were previously tinted by his dark mask.

"There was no need, but now I know the true beauty that I was missing" he said, Shannon blushed under his loving gaze. She waved her tail, embarrassed by the extra attention. She then turned her focus on the third egg and touched it. 'Hello' she thought to it. She listened hard but heard no reply. She panicked and nuzzled the fourth, no reply from that one either. Soundwave didn't know what to do, his mate was acting strangely, and the Sorcerers held their heads low. Shannon turned into a human and stroked each of the unresponsive eggs. A hand laid on her shoulder, it was Nick Juron cheif medical officer of the D'rachanya. "We've got three experienced doctors, and I would like to think that I'm a specialist in the Sorcerer species" he said. The Sorceress smiled at him. "Bring them to medbay" he continued. Soundwave carefully held two whilst she took the other two. They walked to medbay, the unresponsive eggs were placed on a small human-sized berth. Nick threw a bolt of dark blue magic at the two Cybertronian medics and they shrunk to the size of humans. Knockout quickly got used to his size and stood next to Nick. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. Nick sighed.

"I hope these sparklings are just not responding because they are Shannon's sparklings" he said. Ratchet had a good idea on the situation, Soundwave knelt down to watch them. Shannon shed a tear.

"The Sorcerers are notorious for bearing the occasional egg that doesn't respond, that don't make it to hatching" she said. Ratchet put his servos around her.

"I'm sorry-" he began. Nick nearly knocked him over with his tail when he whipped around.

"I don't give up that easily. Autobot" he almost growled as he scanned the two eggs. "You're just two stubborn sparklings, just like your mother" he whispered to himself. He stroked the shell and felt a bit of warmth. He nodded to Shannon. The Sorceress lifted an egg and held it close. 'Please answer my child' she thought sending waves of emotion into the egg. She waited whilst Soundwave did the same to the other. She joined a telepathic link with the responsive sparklings, the two other eggs and her mate. '~ *stat-* hic ~' one of the sparklings said over the bond.

'Chirp be- *static*' the other said. Shannon listened to them.

'~Hello my sparklings~' Soundwave thought to all four eggs. The first two chirpped happily at finally hearing their father's thoughts. The parents concentrated on the two sparklings who seemed to rouse their siblings. '*chirp*?' she heard a voice lazy with static say. The presence then turned it's attention to the other previously unresponsive egg. '*Beep!*' it shouted, both parents cringed at the loudness of it's vocals.

'*yawn* *static*?' Another voice said. Shannon began crying, a smile growing on her face. She started laughing and the other people in the room were clueless.

"All four are okay. The third was woken with a bit of persuasion. The cringe you saw a minute ago was the third shouting into our minds, it managed to rouse the fourth" she said. Nick hugged her and motioned for Soundwave to shuffle next to them, he did and the Sorcerers pulled him into the embrace.

"Thank you, Doctor" she said.

"Don't mention it Shannon, I'm only doing our race a favour. And the favour of a good friend" he said. Shannon turned into a dragon and opened her pouch. The mechs stared at her. Nick smiled. "Female Sorcerers have pouches that only show when they need to transport substantial clutches" he said. Soundwave lifted a purple/blue egg and Shannon put it in the pouch, the other three were put in. She let her mate guide her to their dorm. He sat her down where she let him take the eggs out and put them in the nest. Shannon curled around the mech, he lowered the luminance of his purple optics. His mask was on the desk and he glanced at it. She then nuzzled her snout against Soundwave's exposed face and kissed his lips. "You know that the sparklings can hear us" she said wrapped around him.

"~The trio are with Optimus outside~" he said.

"No I mean our sparklings, once claimed they are awakened and listen to their parents' voices in order to learn. They will be hatched with half of their life knowledge, with your code in their genetics I'm sure that we'll have very intelligent sparklings on our hands" she said, she felt something hack into her personal comm link.

'~Chirp :)~' a sparkling thought to it's parents. Soundwave felt proud at one of his sparklings hacking systems before it had even hatched.

"How did it transmit a smiley faced emoticon?" She asked the mech. He stroked the culprit egg.

"~My code must have given it some extra language, most likely Unicode~" he said.

"I'm familiar with the concept, our sparklings are going to be a handful" she said, an audible chirp was heard from an egg. Shannon curled around the nest. She nudged the tapping egg. She nudged it again to beckon it to tap harder. She saw a small beam of Blue Fire slit a crack in the shell. Then a blue and purple striped feeler emerged, cracking the shell to one side with micro tweezers that had protruded out of it. The parents watched it roll the egg a few times before bursting out. It was faceless, but then Shannon remembered that Soundwave only wore the mask. It didn't have wings, but they assumed that because it's front legs resembled Soundwave's arms, it would use them for flight. The sparkling jumped around. "He looks just like his father" Shannon said nuzzling the newborn. She inspected it; mostly a metal finish that was blue with purple swirls and patterns. It clawed off it's dark mask and revealed it's face; it had bright blue biological eyes. Shannon raised an eye ridge at the mechanical mask hiding an organic face. The sparkling put the mask back on and turned its attention to the second egg. It tapped on the shell, earning a high pitched growl in return. The second was chipping away at the shell for a while with its nose horn. It poked its head out of the shell and smiled at her parents. Soundwave bent down near the sparkling and inspected his femmeling. She was purple with some blue markings, she had a mostly biological head apart from a visor. Her wings were mechanical and so was most of her tail.

"I suspect that the other two are late hatchers-" Shannon began, just before the third egg exploded open. The mother shielded the two newborns from pieces of shell. The third hatching was a mechling, he was light blue and had purple wings. He was mostly biological, apart from his back half including the top half of his wings. The parents smiled at the peculiar hatching and Soundwave stroked the fourth egg. It rolled in a circle, due to the shape of Sorcerer eggs, until the smaller femmeling slid out of her egg. She was almost half and half like her brother, but was quad coloured. She was blue, purple, red and silver. Shannon held her head down and let the child nuzzle her mother's snout. "Sounds, you partially overrode the code for this femme. She is hatched as the product of non-consensual breeding" she said, her mate turned around and frowned at the guest at the door.

"~Starscream~" he said. Shannon looked at the femme, she was the result of a Sorceress and two mechs. The child watched Starscream, half her sire, and trotted over to him. The dragoness sighed. "Starscream, she was created by the three of us. She wishes for you to hold her" she said.

"But she is yours and Soundwaves child. I regret it" the seeker said. He stared at the sparkling at his pedes and lifted her up gently. This was the result of his power hungry nature, and the sparkling in his arms fell asleep next to his spark. "She is the daughter of the three of us" Shannon said.

"But. I'm sorry. She should have been yours. She's-" Starscream began. Shannon walked over to the red and silver seeker. She reared up and cuddled up against her femmeling and the seeker.

"Starscream, every birth counts. Both of our races are on the edge of extinction, with the war over we can all focus on sustaining a prosperous future. You should think about carrying yourself, there have been CyberSorcerer births excluding the ones I have bared" she said, "Soundwave and I will need an extra mech to raise these troublemakers." The seeker raised an optic ridge at the three other sparklings around Soundwave's pedes.

"~This one here~" Soundwave started motioning to the blue sparkling that had his front servos, "~hacked into mine and Shannon's personal comm link before he hatched.~"

"With a smiley faced emoticon" Shannon added.

The blue and red prime watched the normally silent mech walk along with his dragoness, with their four recently hatched sparklings. He vented deeply at the sight, and looked to his pedes where his trio of children sat; he narrowed his optics at the mech. _**You think that you have her… I have grown children to prove that I still have her**_ he thought. The blue dragoness shot a frown at Optimus for she had heard his thoughts.

_**I am nobody's possession; I thought that you knew that**_ she thought to him. The dark mech had his facial mask on, expression gone, and he watched the four young sparklings grow uneasy at the tension between the mechs. Even Optimus' own children, being juveniles, still stood uneasily and watched their half-siblings. Of course, they would be protective. Shannon flicked her tail and stood in front of Soundwave, the mech knelt down so that his vulnerable new-borns would be able to climb onto him for protection. The quad-coloured child backed off. Optimus raised an optic ridge at this femmeling. She was blue and purple, from her parents, but was also red and silver. He moved towards her, the dragoness watching his every move. He bent down and inspected the sparkling; she had the code of her carrier and Soundwave, but also of another mech. He extended his digits to touch her when he heard heavy pedes behind him. His turned his helm and saw the head Decepticon, the seeker Starscream, vent threateningly. "It seems that you have crossed the line Prime," he said. The Autobot leader stood up and smiled.

"And what line would that be" he said smugly, at the back of his processor he tried to figure out why the seeker had the nerve to take on a prime. Starscream furrowed his optic ridges and his wings twitched. "That line is getting too close to the femmeling" the 'con said. Shannon sat by eager to watch this argument.

"And why would you bother about her wellbeing" Optimus said, getting closer to the femmeling. She squeaked and ran into Starscream's servos.

"Prime, the elder" he said glancing to Rodimus who stood amongst the gathered crowd, "I care of her wellbeing because I am half her sire."

The prime then scowled at the small sparkling in the seeker's servos. The sparkling was covered in darkness and her Shadow Dragon pounced on Optimus' helm. Shannon shot a cloud of Dragon Dust at the mech and attacking Shadow sparkling, they fell to the floor unconscious. "Starscream, her name requires 'Shadow' as per her actions" she said. Soundwave looked at the blue mechling on his shoulder that wore a face mask, "~I think that you should have 'hack' in your designation~" he said. Shannon smiled and nuzzled said mechling.

"You shall be named 'Soundhack'" she said. She smiled at the mechling who had literally exploded out of its egg. "Sounds, his name should include 'blast' for the explosion you made earlier" she continued. Soundwave removed his mask.

"~Wingblast~" he said smiling. He looked at the remaining femmeling, the second born and the femme with a visor. "~Designation requires 'light' or 'slide'~"

"My little Lightning" she replied humming to the femmeling. Starscream smiled.

"Lightning, Soundhack, Wingblast and Shadow. Four lovely little CyberSorcerers" he said.


End file.
